NDS Series Pilot 2-Wings of Fire
by NinjagoninjaKXGIRL
Summary: The search for the prophecy continues, and Kai seems to have found himself on an island he later discovers to be Dragon Island, who is somehow connected to his origins. In the meantime, Garmadon and Pythor have teamed up to take down the ninja in their quest to find the prophecy and recruit the ninjas of legend, and have a daring plan that involves our favorite fire ninja.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

_He in turn created the __**two islands **__that made it up..._

_My father was very concerned for what become of this world, so he created the Staff of Dragons, which was proclaimed to be the __**fifth golden weapon **_

_If the staff were to fall into the wrong hands..._

_Darkness would rise for eternity...unless... _

_A group of ninjas are found and united, to stand for what is right, to thwart all evil for good and bring back harmony to Ninjago..._

_The group is known as the __**Ninjas of Legend**__..._

* * *

Kai awoke with a start, to find he was still clinging onto the dragon/woman's talons, his eyes darted downward to see he was 50 feet off the ground!

He shrieked, alerting the dragon mistress, she soon recalled the red fire ninja had clung to her since the past day, so she could only roll her eyes and continue flying towards the horizon, the parchment still in her mouth waiting to be delivered, her mission complete. Kai resist looking downwards again, he just reminded himself to hold on and wait until they landed on some refuge...but as he recalled, there was no land outside of Ninjago.

Yet he was proved wrong as the dragon mistress reached where the sea began, and down below, Kai could make out tiny places of land. _Islands? _he thought. He then thought back to what Sensei had told them about the Prophecy: "My father created this world using the Four Golden Weapons, he in turn created the two seas that made it up: the Sea of Peace and the Sea of Danger."

So there had been pieces of land outside of Ninjago all this time, he just wished Sensei had told them sooner, then maybe they could've searched farther off for the other half and he not have to deal with, this. Kai looked down yet soon regret it, but he had to admit, the view was pretty great, even for someone who hated heights or high places, they couldn't resist how cool down below everyone looked.

However, his sightseeing was put to end when he felt himself being whisked forward, he turned to find the mistress ready to land, he held on tight to her large, powerful legs, not wanting to fall off and into the frigid waters. The dragon mistress finally unfolded her legs to come for a landing, and once her feet touched the ground, Kai could finally let go of her legs. He then kissed the ground, so glad that horrible flight had been over. Yet out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Dragon mistress getting away, and to this he sprung into action, "HEY! Come back here!"

Though Kai shouldn't have underestimated her, because as soon as he turned, she was already on the run, the prophecy still in her mouth, he grit his teeth and chased after her, not caring whether she had more agility and more speed than him, he was determined to complete the mission he was assigned with, and he wasn't going to let _anyone _keep him from doing so.

Yet she was much faster than he thought, and eventually she had vanished into the wilderness, which left Kai alone on the deserted island. Well, assumed to be, he could hear all the wildlife around him, as soon as he stepped foot on the land, chills ran up his spine as he felt as if someone, or better yet something's were watching him. Yet he had to remain cool, he had to find someway to get that prophecy, but how? He wasn't that good tracking through jungles, he had Zane to help him with that, or Jay, for that matter. The others, Kai hasn't forgot about them, he wondered if Zane had ran for help or not, he knew he did, he needed backup and now...

He looked around him, feeling as if he had just shrunk to the size of a snail. "Because now," he groaned, "I'm a bit of a sticky situation."

* * *

Cole and Jay soon woke up to the call of broad daylight. The earth ninja shielded his eyes from the amber shine of the sun, he then got up from under the tree, then turned to awake his friend. "Jay, Jay come on, wake up, we have to move forward."

Jay could only groan, "F-Fi...Five more minutes..."

Cole shook his head, he just wanted to slap him in the face for being so stupid, of course, he wouldn't because he had no intention to. So, what Cole did was simply shake him awake til he couldn't take it anymore, forcing the lightning ninja to get up and wake up. Yet he still didn't feel happy about being woken up in the morning, Cole could only glance away from his glare, "Next time. Sleep early."

The two continued on with their quest, unaware that two Serpentine warriors were watching from afar, both Venomari, Spitta and Lasha. "Ooh, two of the ninja, do you think we ssshould attack?" Spitta asked.

"Don't be ssstupid!" Lasha cried in a whisper, "That'sss the other tribesss job!"

"Oh," Spitta responded, then looking puzzled, "Which tribe would that be?"

Lasha slapped his forehead, "T-T-The Constrictai! No more quessstions! We're sssupposssed to be keeping a low profile you know that, right?!"

"Of courssse I know that, I'm not ssstupid," Spitta hissed back.

"It kind of ssseemsss that you _are_," Lasha stated, rolling his eyes, earning a look from Spitta, "WHAT?"

"Nothing, jussst be quiet. All we have to do isss ssspy on them, then if we ssssee sssomething suspicious, we report it to the two bosssess, got it?" Lasha asked, firmly. Spitta nodded in understanding, "Got it. Though why do we have _two bosssess_, it jussst doesn't seem normal-"

"Oh ssshut up!" Lasha yelled in a whisper.

"Sssorry," Spitta apologized. Lasha groaned and pulled his comrade back into the bushes, the two ninja not suspecting a thing.

* * *

**(Well! This seems to have been an interesting chapter! First of all, Kai wakes up to find he's still flying towards the horizon and the next thing he knows he's on a mysterious island, while Cole and Jay are still on the hunt for the other half, while not suspecting any more trouble, hm, they should've thought twice. But one question remains...wheres Zane in all this? Exactly, where is he now and how will he be able to reach Cole and Jay in time before the Serpentine or Skeleton Army get to him first, so much suspense! Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this start of the second pilot, I'm sorry I couldn't update yesterday due to schoolwork, I'm really sorry, hope you can forgive me on that. Anyway, please leave a review on what you thought of this first chapter, and a favorite if you are interested in hearing more of the story, now this one is going to be much more longer than the first pilot so just hang in there, eat some popcorn and enjoy the stories that are to come, and finally, thanks for reading!) **


	2. Chapter 2: Lost in a Mysterious Place

Sensei caught a sight of a storm coming, and judging by those rumbling black clouds, it seemed to be a bad one. The aged master called out to Lloyd who was reading a comic book on the deck. "Lloyd!" He called.

Lloyd turned his attention from the graphic novel and to his uncle, "Yeah, Sensei?"

"Get inside, theres a storm approaching, and a bad one by the looks of it," Sensei spoke solemnly.

The green ninja was confused by what he meant, but as soon as he caught sight of the stormy dark clouds up ahead, he jumped from his seat and immediately ran inside, he was obviously frightened.

Sensei looked at the storm grimly, the clouds growing massive, and more dark, lightning even began to come down from the sky. "Something is very wrong," he muttered.

He then joined his nephew inside the comfort and safety of the Bounty, the storm growing larger, and more threatening by the minute.

* * *

Kai never knew he would need the ability to navigate.

Sure it seemed like a useful skill, but what would a blacksmiths son want to do with it? For one thing, the only thing he was taught was how to forge weapons, and how to be a ninja, and he was only halfway through his training. So why would it come in handy now? Well for one thing, he was on a mysterious, unknown island, trying to track a Dragon that had taken something that had belonged to him. Many would think this was nothing but a piece of cake, but really, they didn't have time to think about their surroundings, because by the looks of it, Kai was lost in some endless jungle, and really had no hope of finding a way out.

Well, first thing was first, he had to find that Dragon that took the parchment from him, without it, the whole point of the quest would have been for nothing, Sensei had assigned them one job, and thanks to him, they all were going to fail. _Why hadn't I just left it back home?_ he thought. _Then I wouldn't be in this mess_. He decided to stop thinking and start taking action, nothing was going to get done if he just stood there looking around, he had to at least try to look, so he began to rummage through the island, in search of the dragon mistress. As he walked throughout the place, he felt an uneasy feeling that someone or something was watching him, and he did not like it at all. The feeling itself ran chills up his spine, and at times like that, he wished he were his friend Zane because it felt literally cold to him. Yet he continued on, looking at his surroundings, which seemed to take away the uncomfortable feeling.

Though he seemed to notice that while looking around, the place seemed to be, somehow _familiar_ to him, as if he'd been there before, but how could he? He had never heard of any other place outside of Ninjago until Lloyd discovered the parchment in the Bounty, leading on to the quest, and now leading to where he was now, so here he was, in some strange place that somehow seemed memorable to him according to his brain.

_Must be playing tricks on me_ he inferred, shaking the thought out of his head. As he walked, creatures, mostly reptilian seemed to depart themselves from the shadows of the trees and bushes, looking after Kai in curiousness, wondering, _What was he doing here?_ Kai instantly came to a halt, the feeling of being watched coming back to him, he turned around, only his eyes saw nothing. The creatures have retreated back into the shadows. He turned forward, glancing around for whatever hid themselves to come out again, but nothing did. Kai kept moving, he was unsure of why he knew this place, all he wanted to do was get out of it.

_Not without the prophecy you wont_ his mind said. He sighed, his thoughts were correct, he had to procure the parchment before he could leave, or else he would've failed everyone, not just his friends, or Sensei, but the whole world. "How am I to find that prophecy when I cant even-" he paused. He had come to a clearing, where there looked to be an oasis, and in the middle of it was a clear water pond, his eyes widened. He sighed in relief, he had not drunken anything ever since he began his quest, his mouth felt as dry as sandpaper, he was just dying to get a sip of water. So with no hesitation, he went forth towards the pond and bent down to take a sip, but once he did, his taste buds felt as if they could kiss him, the water itself tasted like sweet, pure nectar, so good, that Kai thought it had come directly from God's pond.

He finished drinking and stared at himself through the water, it was crystal clear, like any other water, but it was too clear. This was no ordinary water, and he knew it. Upon seeing his reflection, he also something else, something, large, behind him. His eyes widen, and he turned to face an adult-sized Dragon. She was twice his size, making him feel small, he had never seen a Dragon as big as this. She had bright orange and red markings on her head and body, her wings were bright orange and yellow, like a sunset, and she had velvet horns on her head. Kai gulped and backed away, he really didn't want to upset this one. The Dragon stared down at him and examined him, taking a sniff, Kai just stood still. The Dragon's slit eyes turned into normal pupils and it picked him up with its mouth and began to carry him off somewhere, "AHH! Where are you taking me!"

The Dragon roared and flew upward throughout the jungle, Kai could only dangle from its mouth to who knows where. _Why do I always get myself into these messes?_ he thought, miserably.

* * *

**(Sorry I couldn't update yesterday, I was having problems with the chapter getting erased over and over, so I decided to update it today, that doesn't entirely mean I'll be updating ****_again _****today, sorry, its just I've not been myself lately, I usually look forward to writing, but now I'm too stressed to think...**

** Anyway, enough with the bad, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm pretty sure you're wondering where the Dragon is taking him, but you'll find out...not in the next chapter! XD Sorry, I was planning on making chapter 3 about Zane, he's still trying to find help, but he runs into a couple of ****_friends_****, cant wait? Also, please leave a review and a favorite if you enjoyed and finally, thanks for reading guys! Hope you can forgive me for being so late on the updates :c) **


	3. Chapter 3: Eavesdropping and Caught

Zane was in a bit of a pickle.

First of all, he was running as fast as his legs could carry him in needs of finding assistance, for he had witnessed the horror of his friend being taken away by some dragon lady, besides the fact his chest had been searing with pain, things were not looking up for him.

He stopped to catch his breath, but kept on going, he just had to find someone to help, maybe he can find the other two, maybe they can help. _But they could be miles away from here _he thought, hopelessly. _It'll take days to seek them out_.

Still, the ice ninja had to try, even if he had to search to the end of the world, he had to redeem Kai back, even if it meant getting himself killed, he would do anything for his brothers. He arrived at a remote village, not too far from where Kai had been taken, then Zane realized it was the same one he and Kai went to in search of the scroll, only to be chased by that crazy dragon mistress. He looked down at his chest, he cringed at the wound, he may be a robot, but that didn't mean he still couldn't get hurt. The shurikan had left some damage in his wires, he hoped that wouldn't affect anything of importance...he _hoped_. Zane searched the outskirts of the village, but no matter where he looked, the place seemed, _deserted_. It was like a real ghost town, no one was in their homes, all doors were open, and nobody dared to come out, its as if something had come and scared them away.

_That's strange _the Nindroid thought. _Just yesterday, or the d_ay _before we came here, everyone was going on their business, where had they all gone? _

Zane then recalled a time when something like this happened before, back when Kai and him had gone down to his old village, Samukai and his warriors have imprisoned the villagers and made a fake version of the town, to trick them into finding a treasure for them, yet there was none, perhaps this was another plot to subdue them. Zane decided to test if this was true, he picked up a rock and threw it into a farther direction then the village, just as Kai had did years before. He heard no crash, no sound, unless if you counted the small landing of the rock on the soft dirt. So this was not another one of Samukai's tricks, though, why would it be? The skeleton king was dead, nothing more than a wisp of extinction after what happened when he had possessed all four golden weapons for his cruel desires. So what could have happened here?

The ice ninja pondered, lost in thought, how could a whole village disappear like that? They couldn't have just flew off, or have been taken, though...there is a possibly, as if they could turn into Dragons, such as that lady had done. Did him and Kai fall into a town of Dragon-beings? Or was this simply a trap? Had Garmadon returned to stop them?

"Perhaps, I'm just imagining things," he said to himself.

But just as he spoke, a low hiss was heard, he stopped dead in his tracks, he turned around to see the silhouettes of what looked to be two snake warriors. He quickly dashed behind a building and peeked over his shoulder, and out came two Hypnobrai Soldiers, known as Mezmo and Rattla. They seemed to be arguing with each other, as Zane believed was normal, since all serpentine tend to do that a lot. He overheard on their interesting conversation.

"Do you believe the other two were last ssssen in thissss village?" Rattla had questioned. Mezmo smacked Rattla on the head, after the scout let out a sharp ow, he shook his head, "Of coursssse they are! They sssshowed up on the newsssspaper, they were ssseen running through the outssskirts of thisss particular village."

Zane held his breathe, he and Kai had appeared on the newspaper? This was not surprising, of course two ninjas running from a crazed dragon woman was abnormal, nothing more strange could beat that. He then glanced at the two serpentine, and corrected himself, _Unless if you count the whole Serpentine and Skeleton army, now that's a strange story_.

He continued to listen to their rants. "Sssso where do you sssuppossse we find them? They could be milesss away for all we know," Rattla mumbled.

Mezmo thought of that, "I guesss you have a point, but Lord Garmadon did ssssay that they were looking for a piece of prophecy, ssso where we find that, we'll find them, get the picture?"

Zane silently gasped, Lord Garmadon? It was bad enough they had other ninja to deal with, now Garmadon and the Serpentine teamed up? All this spelled a recipe for disaster. "I have to warn the others!" he whispered to himself. But when he turned to start running, he was met with the face of Skalidor, he had a malicious grin on his face. Zane gulped.

"Going sssssomewhere, ninja of ice?" Before Zane could act, the Constrictai general had wrapped his tight tail around his entire body, Zane could barely breathe.

"We would hate, for you to sssspoil the party," Skalidor chuckled.

Skalidor tightened his grasp around him, and that was the last thing that happened before Zane's whole world became black.

* * *

**(Looks like Zane has gotten himself in an even worse situation than before! How will he manage to escape the Serpentine's prison, or will they get to him first? Where is Cole and Jay and will they find out before it was too late? Who knows! Stay tuned for more chapters each day to find out! **

** Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed today's chapter, do not worry, nothing bad is going to happen to Zane, I promise. So anyway, please leave a review or a favorite if you enjoyed it, and finally, thanks for reading!) **


	4. Chapter 4: Tomb Raider Ninjas

Cole and Jay followed the skeletons directions, north from where they had been, they came to what seemed to be an old shrine. As they examined the area, they found it to be nothing but ruins, there was cobwebs and dust from left to right, this place has not been visited for at least a million years.

"What is this?!" Jay cried, in disbelief, "I cant believe we followed those numbskulls directions! We're in some sort of graveyard!"

"Ancient ruins," Cole corrected, looking around at the place.

"W-Whatever," Jay grumbled, putting his hands on his hips, "The point is, we're lost, and we don't even know where we are! I knew we should've brought a map to go with-"

As Jay continued to complain and whine, Cole took the time to examine the rocks, they had some weird symbols on them, but to him they seemed familiar. He then brushed off the dust and examined a weird chanting amongst the wall, they looked somewhat known to him. He then said the language out loud, fluently, "Arabassso, ssssertalad, jusaaa, kanosss."

The earth began to crumble beneath their feet, Jay soon shut up and fell over, the ground knocking him off balance, he glanced at Cole, "What did you do?!"

The earth ninja eyed Jay a bit nervously, "I-I don't know!"

The earth beneath them crumbled, opening up, and would've fallen in if it weren't for Jay. "I've got ya!" he yelled. Cole held onto the lightning ninja's hands, as he pulled him up from the ditch. They looked down to see a door beneath the ground, soon enough the earth stopped shaking. The crumbling of the ground had revealed a secret passageway deep below ground, where did it lead to?

"Son of a bitch!" Jay yelled, "Well what'ya know? I guess this place has some answers after all, but where do you think that leads to?"

"Only one way to find out," Cole stated, jumping into the ditch, Jay followed in suit. They landed on the soft dirt just inches away from the door, and approached it with caution. Cole opened it, and it swung open, loads of dust came out, making them cough. Once it cleared they didn't hesitate to enter. The place was dark, and they could barely see much. Cole drew out his scythe, the light radiating off it created some light, allowing them to see. The place was large, like an old attic, just twice as large, and more old. "Whoa, this is like a tomb," Jay uttered.

Cole looked straight forward, seeing pedestals lined against the walls, and at the end of the corridor, there was another door. "Hmm, lets keep moving, see where this leads," he spoke. As they walked further, the door behind them shut, Jay began to panic, but Cole told him to be quiet. As they moved more towards the door, they saw many ancient artifacts some of which were broken, or simply much older than their own Sensei.

"Damn, this place is even older than Ninjago itself!" Jay cried out.

"That's because it is," Cole replied.

Jay was puzzled at how he knew that, but he thought it was best not to question, I mean they were already stuck in here until further notice, how long would it take before they become ancient artifacts? He gulped at the thought and stuck to being behind his friend, who lead the way by the light of his scythe.

Cole and Jay reached the door and opened it, and what they met inside brought a real shock to them, from left to right, were heaps of gold and treasure, jewels, pearls, you name it, Jay was right, this did seem like an ancient tomb. "WHOA!" Jay cried, "THIS IS AWESOME! WE'RE RICH!"

But before Jay could dash forward to retrieve his treasure, Cole grabbed his shirt collar, "Whoa Jay, hold your horses. Something tells me this place is triggered, it cant be _that _easy to take the treasure." He released the lightning ninja, who could only shrug, "Aw come on, Cole! We're rich! We can buy whatever we want with this loot!"

Cole still felt unsure about it, Jay groaned, "Fine, be poor, I'm gonna fill my pockets with stash!"

Jay cried with joy and jumped into the nearest pile of gold, he began to throw coins in the air, "WOOHOO!" Cole frowned, _This doesn't seem right _he thought. He looked around for any sort of trap, and to his shock, he found one just above Jay's head, a sword dangling right over his head, just inches away from landing in his head. He gasped and saw a tripwire just close enough to Jay, and he was about to spring the trap to his death. But Cole was quick to act, "JAY NO!" He pushed Jay away from the trap, and the tripwire was strung, releasing the sword upon where Jay had stood, once it landed on the group, the gold all disintegrated into nothing. Jay's eyes widen, upon seeing the sword, he then turned to Cole, "Y-You saved my life."

Cole quickly got off him, "Next time, don't be greedy." Jay laughed nervously, Cole rolled his eyes and went forward to the next door, and in it all he saw were torches against the wall, each lighting the room. In the center of it, stood a pedestal, much looking like a sarcophagus except their was no lid.

They both approached it and expected to find the other half, but it seemed it had been taken off it's original place. "Its gone?!" Jay shrieked. They searched the place, but there was no sign of the scroll anywhere.

"We came down here for nothing! I knew we shouldn't have trusted those stupid skeletons!" Jay cursed.

Cole brushed his hand over the pedestal, the place where the scroll was supposed to be, it was racked with dust, and...a trigger button. His eyes widened. The door to the room shut closed, and two sides of the wall parted, two release two menacing looking wolves, except they looked much more bigger and stronger.

"Oh shit," he cursed. The two drew out their weapons and faced them off, but the wolves didn't seem to be affected much by their glowing power. The two wolves grabbed both their weapons and threw them aside, the two ninja were cornered.

"No! I cant die like _this_!" Jay cried. The wolves bared their teeth and prepared to turn them into meat, the two shut their eyes, but nothing came. They reluctantly opened them and became shocked with what they saw, another ninja, cloaked in purple and black had jumped out of the shadows and faced off the wolves. "BACK YOU VERMIN!" he yelled. The wolves growled and snapped their jaws, but the ninja slashed them both with two clean moves, the two beasts whimpered and ran back to their prison. The door to the room opened and the ninja turned to the two, "Go."

"W-Whoa," Jay gasped in amazement. Cole was staring at the ninja with wide eyes, but got snapped back from his thoughts when he had yelled again, "GO!"

The two didn't need to be told twice, as the tomb began to cave in on itself, they ran as fast as they could towards the outside. They had reached the entrance just in time right before the tomb collapsed. The mysterious ninja helped them to the surface before the ground began to rise again, become the hard ground it once was. Cole could barely catch his breath, he leaned against the stone statue and panted, Jay on the other hand was full of energy, "Wow! We made it out! Wow! How did you face off those monster wolves?!" But when Jay turned to thank their savior, he had already gone, Cole seemed to figure that out too, cause he was looked around for where he had gone, "W-Where did he go?"

As the two looked around, Andrea had perched herself high in the trees, she looked down at the two with remorse, she did what she had to do, now they were safe. Though she didn't like the feeling of hiding herself, but she believed they would all meet sooner or later. So without further hesitation, she began to jump from tree to tree, soon vanishing from sight.

* * *

**(Well this seemed like an action-packed chapter, don't ya think? It seems that's not going to be the only time Cole and Jay will run into Andrea, speaking of which, how's Kai doing? Where would that Dragon take him anyway? It seems many questions are to be asked throughout this pilot, but not to worry, many will be answered, and many suspense is to come, like I said, this one is going to be much more longer than the first, and more action-packed! So prepare yourselves! **

** Anyway, I hope you guys liked today's chapter, I really enjoyed writing it as much as I do everyday, so I hope you guys do too, also, please leave a review and a favorite if you haven't already also if you enjoyed it and finally, thanks for reading!) **


	5. Chapter 5: Truth

"Hey! PUT ME DOWN!"

Kai struggled as hard as he could to free himself, but the Dragon was smart enough not to let him slip, it clamped its jaw around his leg, Kai screamed.

The Dragon marched throughout the overgrown jungle, Kai stopped with the struggling, he didn't want more pain to deal with, for one thing, he had to find that other Dragon and reclaim what was taken, or else this whole quest would've been for nothing.

Though, imagine his surprise when the Dragon took him straight to the heart of the jungle, and dropped him onto the soft earth. Kai rose to his feet, but his left foot was in great pain, so he had to kneel. The Dragon glared at him, it then went back into the forest, and to Kai's surprise Dragons departed from every corner, their were white ones with icy blue markings, black ones with brown highlights and markings, green ones with yellow and lime green markings, and red Dragons with fiery orange and yellow marking such as the one who brought Kai.

Now he really felt uncomfortable, again, he felt tiny, the Dragons were huger than anything Kai has ever seen. One of the ice marked dragons came forward, it sniffed Kai and hissed. Kai backed away, _He must have smelled fire _he thought. The green dragons, which were much more smaller than the rest looked at Kai with curiousness, like little children eying a new object.

Kai gulped, what really would help him get out of this? He looked amongst the Dragons but saw no one closest to the one that brought him here on this island in the first place. He looked behind him and saw a grand palace, his eyes widened with shock, the place was so big, he had to say the place was fit for five giants! He looked back at the Dragons, who were looking at him with massive suspicion, he didn't feel comfortable around them, he looked back at the palace, he had a temptation to go inside, it was abandoned, who would know? So with no hesitation, he went inside, the Dragons hissed and ran off.

The insides were even more to look at than the outside, despite being worn-down, the place looked like it was once home to a king and queen, he glanced at the walls, which looked scorched and burned, as if a fire started and bad things had happened. Kai gulped, maybe those Dragons were alert that fire, his element, was very dangerous, and were planning to get rid of him in order to maintain their peaceful home. Kai winced at the thought, he decided to keep looking, and in the grand hall, he saw a painting of a couple, perhaps the king and queen. Yes, they both were wearing royal attire, such a crown and robes, the woman had beautiful brown hair, her eyes were Pakistan green, somewhat like his, she smiled warmly, like a kind woman, which she looked to be. His eyes then moved to the king, the man had black hair with spikes that shot up, his had a humble smile, to which he thought represented someone who tend to get into trouble a lot.

Kai smiled at the painting, for some reason these two seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He then continued with the rest of the gallery, and found many crowns and sacred jewels, one crown he found most extraordinary. The crown had three jewels, red, yellow, and orange, it was shaped like fire. Kai dawned that the king and queen had children, and this one was one of them, or the only one they ever had. However he turned and found a photograph of...seven children playing outside, their parents, the king and queen watched from afar, smiling happily as their children played. Kai's eyes widened, they had _seven _kids? Then he remembered they were on an island inhabited with Dragons, like that woman that took the scroll. _Does that mean, these could do that as well? _he thought. He looked through the picture and saw there were four girls, and three boys. The first girl had blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, and she wore purple robes, she was the most distant of them all. The second girl was the same, blonde hair, but instead of chocolate, she had blue eyes, and she was playing with the distant girl, she looked happy, the third, set Kai off, the third girl had grey eyes and brown hair, she wore reading glasses and she was reading a book, she resembled the woman that took the prophecy from him, maybe these were her brothers and sisters. Moving, he saw two boys, they looked the same, maybe they were twins, they had the same eyes, same hair, same clothes, but what really set him off was that one of them, well, both of them, looked like him. The final boy had short black hair and glasses, he seemed to be playing with the final girl, who had short black hair, and chocolate eyes, Kai froze...that girl, reminded him of Nya.

Before he could say anything, there was a voice behind him, "Not, another step."

Kai recognized that voice, he turned and saw the woman who had robbed him, he glared, "_You_."

The woman barely blinked, "I'm surprised you think as the criminal, when _your _the one committing the crime." She came over to Kai and crossed her arms. Kai gulped, he wasn't sure if this woman would hurt him, but better yet, he did trespass on her worn-down home, plus, she...she was a princess.

"I-I, uh...well, you mind telling me something, why'd you steal from _me_? That considers you a criminal!" Kai snapped. The woman rolled his eyes, "Oh please...if you really were to know me you'd-" But she froze and stared at him, her eyes widening, Kai was confused, "Uhhh...hello?"

She stared at him and the picture, even more her mouth gaped in shock, "K-Kai?"

Now this surprised the fire starter, how had she known his name? "U-Uh, how did you know my name?" The woman stared at him, her eyes showed concern, "Y-You mean, you don't remember me?" Kai shook his head, "Should I?"

The woman frowned, she then went passed him, and pointed to one of the twin boys in the painting on the wall, "T-This...this is you." Kai looked confused, "W-What?" The girl tempted him to come closer, Kai studied the boy in the painting, he then gasped. The boy looked just like him, no wonder those two set him off, that boy...that was, _him_?

"B-But, b-but," he turned to the woman, now pale in shock, "T-That means I'm your-"

"Yes," she interrupted. She looked at Kai and smiled with joy, "K-Kai...I-I'm your sister, Lily."

* * *

**(Well! Kai has one heck of a family! Six siblings! Wow! But wait a minute! If he's related to Lily, doesn't that mean he can turn into a Dragon too?! You got it! We'll get into that later, first off, Kai has to cope with the feeling of being prince of the dragons, how would you feel if you found your long-lost siblings after a million years? Exactly. **

** Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this one, I enjoyed writing it, and tomorrow expect another! ^^ No school due to the fact its Labour Day so here's a shoutout to all the people who died fighting for our country, peace be with you and have a safe journey home, may you return safely to your family's and children, and to those who have served their purpose, I salute you. Now a moment of silence for our veterans...**

**-.- Ah, that's better. Safe travels to you all! Also, leave a review and a favorite if you haven't already, and finally, thanks for reading!) **


	6. Chapter 6: Complex Information

Cole and Jay had kept moving onward, still thinking back to what happened in the ancient tomb. _Who was that ninja? Why did he help us?_ the ninja of earth thought to himself. Jay happened to notice his distant behavior and touched him on the shoulder, "Dude, what are you thinking about?"

Cole snapped back to reality and turned to his friend, he shook his head, "Uh, nothing important." Jay eyed his expression with some determination, but he couldn't see anything wrong. "Hmm," he muttered.

The earth ninja saw what he was trying to do and glared, "Lets just keep moving." Jay couldn't argue with that, so he decided to follow Cole as they continued to search for the parchment, he wondered what had happened back at the ruins and who that ninja was, better yet the biggest concern he had was how Kai and Zane were doing...

Meanwhile, Kai was having a rough time coping with the fact that he had a long-lost sister he had not met after a million years! Also, she was fast for a woman, as she showed him around the island, the Dragons now respecting his presence. "It's been quite long since I saw you, you were only a toddler," Lily smiled. Kai could hardly believe that, how could he have lived _that _long, he felt old himself just thinking about it. Lily seemed to read through him, "Oh well, we Dragons happen to be immortal, and can only be killed if done correctly." Kai blinked, "W-What?"

"I said we're immortal, didn't y-"

"No no, I meant...the other part, you said "we Dragons", that doesn't necessarily mean I-I'm one too, right?" Kai asked, chuckling a little. But Lily's expression told him she wasn't kidding, his smile faded, and his eyes widened in shock. "O-Oh my god, I-I'm a...holy shit!" he cried.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe but its true, you have Dragon blood running through your veins, making you tied to the royal family. Kai nearly had forgotten he was a prince, how could he not have known all this time? He groaned in frustration and sank to the floor, putting his head in his hands, Lily seemed to understand his emotions and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Hey, I know it can be hard to cope with, but, it does mean you can go places, others cant."

Kai looked up at her, his eyes curious, "How come I never knew?"

Lily's smile faded, she sat next to her brother and sighed, "We were so little when it happened, those two maniacs killed our parents and tried to get us on their side. But our eldest sister, Andrea, she refused to give us up, she fought the two head on, allowing us to escape. But, I'm not sure if she made it out alive...I still wonder to this day if she's even out there, but as she always told me, _never look back to the past, it only distracts us from the present_."

Kai was shocked, he had an older sister, somewhere out there, believed to be alive, or dead, how could he not have known this? "Again, why haven't I known? I only found Nya to be my sibling-"

"Nya?" Lily asked, surprised, "You found her? How?"

"Again, I thought she was my only sibling," Kai explained. Lily chuckled, "Ah Kai, did you ever think of your fire powers as something you could not explain, how you were able to harness it much more easily?"

Kai shrugged, "Sensei trained me in the arts of Spinjitzu, didn't _he _teach me to harness it?"

Lily nodded, "A little of it yes, but the rest was up to you, you were _born _with those ability's, Kai, not just gifted with them. All along you had the power within you all this time, and still you don't remember?"

Kai shook his head, "No, of course not, how could I, unless, Sensei knew all this from the start-" Lily shook her head, "Oh heavens, no Kai! I'd never knew of him myself, how could he know?"

"He has a way of knowing these things, how could he not?" Kai asked, a little distressed. Lily smirked at her brother and hugged him, "Yet I'm glad your alive, I would hate for you to be dead, you and Rahja were my favorite little brothers." Kai raised an eyebrow, "Rahja?"

"Your twin, you know, the other little boy who looked like you?" Lily asked him. Kai thought back to the photograph, and nodded, "Oh...where is he?"

"Somewhere out there, I believe the others are too...I'm not sure about Andrea though," Lily looked down hiding her grief. Kai couldn't help but feel sorry for her, he knew what it was like missing someone closest to you. He then thought back to those two maniac's as Lily referred to, that killed his parents, they made him so mad, they had made his entire family suffer, if he were ever to have find them somewhere in the future, he'd make them pay. He turned to Lily, but right now, he had a sister to comfort. He wrapped his arms around Lily and rubbed her back, she looked to Kai and smiled, he smiled in return. He remembered doing this with Nya when she felt depressed or grief struck, and he enjoyed getting her back on her feet. But with an elder sister of his, it felt even more better. Once she had relaxed she parted from him and continued showing him around and explaining a few things to him, such as the Dragons ability to sometimes turn into humans.

Kai turned to the ones around them, "What about those, can they turn?"

Lily shook her head, "No...that's the catch. They used to be humans, but they in turn were to greedy and cruel to turn back so they remained Dragons so they can become much more pleasant and kind. Us however, could turn back to our original forms if we wish, as long as we didn't use it for selfish needs."

Kai glanced at the Dragons, they looked to be progressing quite nicely, "They seem to be getting there." Lily nodded, "Yeah, being a Dragon can change a lot of a person, even the most cruel and grumpy ones, that's why they are maintained to stay that way so they can be kind and happy for the rest of their days."

Kai smiled warmly, then frowned, it must've been hard getting used to being a large, reptile with wings that could breathe fire, and other elements, heck, if he were to be stuck like that he'd have a lot to get used to. He then remembered his friends, he wondered how they were holding up, oh poor Zane must be running all over the place in search for him...by the way...how was he holding up?

Somewhere far, Zane woke up tied to a chair and gagged, his eyes focused on the darkness and he found himself in a dark room, he heard hissing and malicious laughing two sounds he did not like. Out of the shadows came Garmadon and Pythor, they looked at Zane with vicious eyes. "Well well, the ninja of ice, why this isn't a surprise," Pythor hissed.

Zane grit hit teeth, he glared at both, without a doubt they were up to something maliciously cruel, and he did not want any part in it. Pythor seemed to read his thoughts, for he glared at him in hatred, but Garmadon put his hand in front of him to keep him back from charging, if he did, Zane would have no problem with it, as long as he got to wring them both in the neck. But Garmadon simply just eyed Zane with suspicion, he then smiled, "I think this one will do...we could try to break him, he's to gullible."

The ice ninja's eyes widened at the insult, he tried cursing but he forgot he couldn't speak. Pythor looked at Garmadon confusingly, "Uh, didn't you forget he's the most clever of the ninja?"

"Yes," Garmadon said chuckling, "But yet he'd do anything to keep his friends from harm, getting information from him would be like taking candy from a baby...its fool proof." Pythor seemed to see what he was getting at and so he smirked, "Oh...I _see_ now...the other ninjas wont stand a chance."

Zane winced at their plans, this was not going to be good.

**(Ok I hope you guys enjoyed this one! Though I couldn't find the separator line that appeared on the tool bar so you may notice this is a little close to the chapter, I'm not sure why it did not appear, but oh well! Nothing's gonna stop me from writing! **

** Anyway, I hope you guys liked todays chapter, I worked real hard on it, it seems to me Kai and his friends are going to get a few lessons on Dragon training! That's right, not only Kai will become a Dragon, but others too! Lily will explain in the next chapter. But, tomorrow is school QAQ so I'll update later, as you may know. Also, happy Labour Day, and leave a review and a favorite if you enjoyed or haven't already and finally, thanks for reading!) **


	7. Chapter 7: The Ninjas of Legend

Lily had shown Kai around, yet he still couldn't cope with the fact he was an immortal prince with the power to turn into the most powerful creature in Ninjago. Lily seemed to notice his troubled expression and said, "It'll take time to get used to, as long as you don't abuse your power, you'll be just fine."

Kai put on a fake smile as if he were supposed to feel better about it but he just couldn't, I mean, he felt, like Zane, when he had discovered his natural origins, he didn't feel right, like something was still missing, yet he had now found the true place of his origins, how could he not cope with it? He turned to his big sister, "Lily, I..." She turned to him, awaiting for a response. Kai sighed and faced her, "I just...cant, believe this...how can I be, a prince? All my life I've been working in a blacksmith! With Nya! How can this all be true?"

Lily thought back and replied, "Well, you see...you don't remember, something happened that made you forget, I don't know what, but I believe you have amnesia, you don't remember us, yet you had so many memorable times with us that it could almost be impossible to forget..." Her face darkened, Kai could tell she was not happy.

Kai seemed to feel the same way, he felt bad, why couldn't he remember them? They seemed like the most missing part of his life yet he could not recall anything of them, well, he only felt familiar on the island and around Lily, but were those just tricks from his head? He dropped his head in shame, "I guess not..."

"It's not your fault, little brother," Lily stated, patting his shoulder in comfort, "Whoever caused your amnesia is likely to blame." Kai felt a grudge, there was so many bastards that had ruined his life, and not just him, but his whole family, whoever they were, he hoped they were in a cell rotting til the end of their days.

His sister noticed his expression, "Brother are you alright?" Kai snapped back from his thoughts, "Oh...yeah, sure I'm fine." Lily shook her head in a friendly way, Kai smirked, man, he wished his friends were here...if only they weren't on this quest...

Quest! Oh shoot! He completely forgot the main reason he was here!

"Uh, Lily, about coming here, I was wondering, what about that prophecy piece you took from me?" he asked. Lily smiled nervously, "Whoops, guess I should've found out who you were before taking it, sorry about that, and also for your friend, he _is _your friend right?" Kai nodded, "Yeah, yeah, he is, and, that's alright, just hope you didn't do anything to damage his systems."

Lily raised an eyebrow, "Systems?"

"Oh, right, Zane's a Nindroid," Kai replied. Lily raised both her eyebrows, she looked surprised but then shrugged it off, it seems she's heard weirder things than this. Lily lead him back to the worn-down castle and lead him up to the top floor, and into the top tower, where he found the other piece of the prophecy, the one which had been taken. He picked it up and opened it, "I never had a chance to read this."

"Well," Lily began, smiling at him, "Now you do."

He smiled and began to read the scroll:

_The Prophecy of The Ninjas of Legend_

_A long time ago, when time had no name, the Golden Weapons of Ninjago were were created by The First Spinjitzu Master: The Scythe of Quakes, the Nunchuks of Lightning, the Shurikans of Ice, and the Sword of Fire. With the use of these weapons, he created Ninjago along with the two seas that made it up, the Sea of Peace, and the Sea of Danger. The land itself was bound by the very balance of good and evil, yet the land remained peaceful for many years. _

_That is, until an ancient evil was released. _

_There was more than one particular villain, all out to disrupt the peace and take over Ninjago for all eternity. The First Spinjitzu Master did what he could to protect the land, but nothing seemed to prevent the chaos. So in an effort to restore the peace, he constructed a fifth golden weapon, The Staff of Dragons. Using the glorious power of the weapon, he restored the peace back to the land. All that was evil and cruel were banished and shunned away for many years. _

_Thousands, millions, many centuries passed by, the First Spinjitzu Master had settled down, met a woman and created a family, he was at peace with himself. All that changed when of all things bad rose a dark spirit, a cruel and vicious malignant force, known as the Overlord. The Overlord threatened the First Spinjitzu Master, promising to bewitch the land with the most treacherous and wicked minions, if he did not surrender himself to him. The First Spinjitzu master did what he could to delay his bestoy, but it only resulted in his perish. The Overlord, satisfied with his victory unleashed his tyranny against the land. However, the First Spinjitzu Master's wife refused to let her husband die unavenged, so she herself stood up to the menace, and with the power of the staff, she had vanquished him into nothing but smoke. The Overlord's defeat left a glint of hope for all, his destruction not only brought back the peace, but scattered the true callings of a group of fabled Ninja known as the Ninjas of Legend so if someone such as you were to have this in their possession..._

It stopped there, Kai was even more curious than before, he faced Lily and stared at her confusingly, "That...That's it?" Lily nodded, though the fire started still stared at her in disbelief, "But, there's another half, how could this be the end?"

"Yes there is another half," Lily agreed, "But there's not much of importance on it..."

"Then why was I sent on this quest?" Kai asked. Lily shrugged, "I don't know, though now you know why we exist, thus was the Overlord's perish that brought us to fight for what is right, that way people would know, if there was another threat to arise, we would be the ones to put an end to it."

Kai seemed to understand what she was getting at, he still felt unsure of it all, though he sure felt important, yet, still, wrong. He shook his head, he better stop getting into this habit, right now, he had an important job, and that was protecting everyone from Ninjago, especially his friends, and his loved ones, he couldn't go down like The First Spinjitzu Master did, he had to stay strong...

The whole fate of Ninjago depended on it.

**(Well! What a chapter, eh? Glad I finally finished (nearly) writing The Prophecy of The Ninjas of Legend, cant believe it! Although, I can even believe myself, even though I know everything about me! Although some of us don't even know ourselves, like Kai, he had just found out he was an immortal Dragon prince with six siblings! Anyway, hope you guys liked today's chapter, and I'm wondering where the separator line went, are any of you having these problems? Cause I am! Also, please leave a review and a favorite if you enjoyed and finally, thanks for reading!) **


	8. Chapter 8: Hope For Answers

Jay and Cole awoke to another day, though, it was only the lightning master who had risen, because Cole was wide awake since last night. That worried Jay, he'd been like this ever since they had run into that other ninja that had saved them, he wasn't getting much sleep, and that was bad even on a quest like this.

So while they moved onto the next town, Jay decided to ask him about it, "Hey, uh, Cole? Can I ask you something?" Cole nodded, looking back at Jay for a moment then turning forward. "Uh, may I ask, why is it your not sleeping?" Jay questioned. The earth ninja froze in his tracks, he turned to Jay, and hesitated, his eyes showing weariness, "Jay...I..." He paused and turned away from him, "Its...none of your business, I'm just planning, that's all."

"Well, this 'planning' of yours, is getting in the way of your sleep, you know that's not healthy right?" Jay questioned. Cole didn't answer, he just began walking again, Jay ran in front of him blocking his path, "Hey, Cole, listen to me." Cole looked at him, his eyes looked more dim, but he had the nerve to hide it, Jay knew something was obviously bothering him, "Cole, come on, talk to me, is that foot starting to slow you down again?"

"No, no, its not that," Cole answered tiredly, "Its better..."

"Then was is it? Whats wrong, is it that ninja that saved us yesterday?" Jay asked. For a moment, Cole looked a bit flushed, as if he were about to be sick, but soon that was replaced with a look of guilt. Jay crossed his arms, "Don't tell me your jealous!"

"No!" Cole immediately shouted, "No, of course not! Its just, I'm not used to getting saved, I hate, that..." Jay smirked, "What, you wanted to save yourself?"

"Oh shut up," Cole growled, his energy returning, "Lets just get through with this stupid quest."

Jay's smile faded and watched as his friend kept walking, he then remembered of the others, "Wait! Cole!" The earth ninja stopped, "What."

"What about the others?" Jay asked.

Cole turned to him and thought, "We'll meet up as soon as we find the other piece, lets keep moving, the day will end soon, time flies doesn't it?" Jay couldn't argue with that, they had been too long on this quest, and so many surprises they had run into, and still no sign of the other piece. Jay started to think that there was no other piece, that all this was just a plot from the Skeleton army or Serpentine. Though he couldn't make any of it out, none of it made sense, so he just sighed and followed his friend forward, hopefully some answers will be revealed soon.

**(Sorry for the short chapter, guys, its just that I've been quite busy with school, so I hope you guys can understand why this chapter is so short, really sorry /)(\**

** Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this one, I know its not much but I promise I'll try to write more interesting/exciting material later on, just as the ninja hope answers will come soon. Also, please leave a review if you enjoyed and a favorite if you haven't already and finally, thanks for reading :) **


	9. Chapter 9: Zane's Daring Escape

"I'm going to ask you again, where are the other ninja looking?" Pythor snapped.

Zane only glared at Pythor with angry eyes, he then lifted his head and replied, "To tell you, you wouldn't understand, there's so much and I believe your tiny little brain wont analyze a word I say to you." Pythor was ready to knock Zane's head right off his body, but still he had to remain patient with him if he were to get some answers. Garmadon had already sent out the Skeleton warriors and some Serpentine after the remaining ninja but so far none has returned with a mission accomplished so all they could do now is get a few answers out of Zane until they actually find what they need and use it to their advantage, however, so far, their strategy was not going all so well as they had hoped.

"For the last time! Tell me where the other ninja are!" the Anocandria yelled.

"No," Zane replied. Pythor grit his teeth and held in a raging scream, he was almost ready to snap, but he wouldn't allow it, this one was going to be harder to break than he thought, Zane was too loyal to his friends, he would never reveal their locations even if he did know them, and somehow, Pythor knew it, something that annoyed him.

He rubbed his forehead in attempt to cool himself down, he then stared directly at the ice ninja and began to bargain with him, "Alright, if you tell me where those ninja are, I'm prepared to make you a deal."

Zane only blinked, Pythor continued, "I can offer you something much more of value than your friends, just as long as you keep your side of the deal and betray your friends, tell me where they are and I'll fill you in."

The ice ninja shook his head, "You do realize I know this isn't going to end well for me and my friends, so why should I bargain with someone who is my enemy, and perhaps I do not wish to be killed nor do I wish my friends to be harmed somewhere in the far future?"

Pythor had had it, he took out a dagger and pointed it straight towards the tip of Zane's chin, just close to the neck, his eyes full of hatred, "Would you rather die now, than later, ninja?"

"Enough, Pythor," came a voice.

Pythor turned, and in entered Garmadon, his grim expression clear even in darkness. Pythor hissed and sank back into the corner, Garmadon approached Zane, and the white ninja only stared at him in disgust. Garmadon looked him over, and smirked, "Ah, I remember you. I remember that time when I first tried to confront you, a hard bargain it was, for a false price."

Zane couldn't help but grit his teeth, "Well, it only seems fair, you gave me false information, I gave you a false golden weapon, you brute." Garmadon's smile faded and he glared at him, but soon relaxed himself and began to circle him with temptation, Zane watched. "I believe you were sent out by my brother to retrieve something of importance, may I ask what that is?" the villain questioned.

"Why should I tell you?" Zane yelled, obviously enraged by his stupidity.

Garmadon humphed and eyed Zane maliciously, "Because, the longer you keep it to yourself, the easier it will be coming out of you, you see, not only will I get the information I need, but it also marks one of my first problems off the list." Zane chuckled, "How do you intend to do that? All you have are two petty armies."

Garmadon shrugged, and looked back as if to agree, "Well, I suppose so, but sure their both strong but of course I'm not going to use that to take over Ninjago, what I'm going to use, is the same thing that will be your death permit."

Zane was confused, but when Garmadon revealed the weapon from his cape, his eyes were as big as saucers. There in the dark lord's hands, was the Staff of Dragons. Zane couldn't believe it, it was...real?

"B-But, but, I thought it was-"

"Hidden well? (Chuckles) Just because its a Golden Weapon, Zane, doesn't mean that a mighty Dragon guarded it, but a fellow ninja, but I took care of her, just as easy as I would of _you_," Garmadon sneered. He then pointed it straight for Zane, ready to shoot, the ice ninja could only stare in shock as his life flashed before his eyes, but now, he could not die, it was too soon! His friends would need him, he had to get out! So, instead of letting himself get killed, he moved to the side and avoided the blast, Garmadon growled and shot again, but this time he found Zane was already on the run. Both were startled by his sudden movements, how had he escaped the ropes?

Much earlier, a day ago it seemed, someone was lazy enough to put Nuckal in charge of him, due to the lack of brains, the skeleton general had fallen asleep right before he was put to guard, giving Zane a chance to snatch his weapon and loosen the ropes, but though he could not make the escape too soon, or he would've been recaptured so he waited until the time was right and so his plan had worked.

Zane ran as fast as his legs could carry him, blasts of universal energy being shot from behind him, one hit from that would've sent him straight to the dead, but he wasn't planning on that so he kept going. Garmadon and Pythor had already sent out Skeleton guards and Serpentine after him, and soon probably the whole Underworld would be on the hunt, though the ice ninja didn't want to risk getting himself killed, his friends needed to be warned of the upcoming danger ahead of them, so in one daring move he subsided the guards and all that stood in his way and made his escape towards the surface, ready to find the others in pursuit of their safety.

**(Finally! I was able to update! So yeah, Zane managed to escape the depths of the Underworld, and so he continues to search for the others, will he find them before someone else does? Or will Kai put an end to Garmadon's evil plans, or start them? All we be revealed in upcoming chapters, just hang on and wait. **

** Anyway, I hope you guys liked this one, I know its not much but its the best I could do after yesterday, I couldn't update due to the fact that I had two tests today which meant I had to study so I apologize profoundly for the absence, I hope you can forgive me. Also, please leave a review if you enjoyed it and a favorite if you haven't already and finally, thanks for reading!) **


	10. Chapter 10: Dragon Training

"U-Uh, Lily? I'm not sure we should do this!"

Lily looked up at him from the water, she was trying to help him gain his Dragon status, or Dragon Potential, but Kai wanted no part of it, this was too dangerous. "Come on, bro! Just jump! Try to imagine yourself taking off with wings on your back!" she called encouragingly. Kai looked down on the cliff and his heart skipped a beat, he was so high he thought he might hurl, or jump out of his own skin, how could he do this? It was merely impossible!

He thought of turning around, but the Dragons were watching him and he didn't want to look like a coward, he had to be brave even in these types of moments. So with one huge breath he ran and jumped, "AHHH!" Kai tried to think of himself flying, Lily watched what he was trying to do but seeing that he was too frightened she turned herself and caught him before he hit the water, "Whoa! Kai its ok, I got you." Kai opened his eyes and looked at her, he was a bit angry at her for making him do that, "How could you make me do that! I nearly plummeted to my death!"

"Not really," Lily corrected him, "I was trying to teach you how to reach your Dragon potential, that's all."

"Well is that how most of them find it?! Because that didn't work for me!" Kai screeched, irritated. Lily chuckled and set him down on dry land, which Kai was thankful for, though he could tell the Dragons were looking at him as if he were a stranger, again he felt uneasy. Lily began to explain, "You see, most of our Dragon status is reached when we become one with our element, or at least when we fixed some sort of crisis/problem, that's how it usually goes, but some can be reached by pushing your limits."

"Oh, well pushing my limits isn't for me," Kai stated. Lily chuckled, "I can see that..."

Kai looked at the water and shuddered, for some reason he could tell it was freezing cold in there, good thing he didn't land. Kai turned to Lily, "What about becoming one with my element?"

Lily had begun to approach the forest, "Perhaps that will work, but sadly we don't have a place for Fire Dragons at this moment."

"Then why are there fire dragons around?" Kai asked curiously glancing at the fire-breathing lizards just flying away into the horizon. "They head towards Torch Fire Mountain and only come when they are needed," Lily responded. Kai looked as the Fire Dragons disappeared from view, "Oh." Lily grabbed Kai by the hand and lead him towards the heart of the island, "Hey!"

They were back at the palace, and this confused Kai until Lily ran inside to get something, he waited a while and then glanced at her in surprise when she took out two fan-like dragon wings, similar to what Jay had made back when they had jumped off of the Floating Ruins. "First, we'll have to get you used to heights," Lily explained, motioning to the paper wings. Kai gulped, this was not going to be any easier wasn't it?

Once Kai had fastened the wings, Lily flew him up on top of the highest cliff on the island to practice, and she even stayed in her Dragon form in case things went wrong. Kai took one look down onto the ground and nearly threw up, he was _not _prepared for this, even with structured paper wings. "U-Uh, can we do this another day?" he asked, shaking.

"Aw come on, bro, don't tell me your afraid of heights," Lily uttered remorseful.

"What! Who told you that! I'm not afraid of heights!" Kai yelled. Lily raised her arms, "Ok ok! Jeez, easy bro, I'm just saying, if you are its not going to help at all with this." Kai glanced down again and shuddered, "O-Ok...sure." Lily landed next to him and saw his expression, she put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, if you don't want to, you can just back out, nobody will judge you."

_Pfft, yeah sure, not that there's any dragons around that will _he thought. But outside he had a different approach, he looked down and whispered a silent prayer to himself, then he turned to his sister and nodded, "Yes I'm doing it."

So Kai spread his paper wings attached to his arms, and got himself ready, Lily stared behind him, Kai looked down and thought to himself, _Please let this be a dream_. He then jumped and started rapidly flapping his wings, but it didn't make him glide, he panicked and screamed. Lily gasped and dove after him, reaching him in time before he could merely touch the surface of the water. Kai clung to her like a girl and her teddy bear, Lily sighed and smiled, this was going to take a while.

**(Well! Kai's first day of Dragon training didn't go so well...lets hope he finds a way to harness the fire inside him before Garmadon figures out how much power he holds, and lets not forget Cole and Jay! Will they run into Andrea again? Perhaps! Stay tuned for more updates each day! **

** Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one, I'm starting to think you guys don't like my work, its just a thought I'm not saying anybody's names, cause I'm not a mean person, its just I miss people's comments on my stories, are these not enough? Or should I write something else... **

** But lets not be upset here, ignore I said that, anyway, I really hope you guys liked this one, and thanks for reading, I really appreciate it) **


	11. Chapter 11: Cole Finds Love

The sun began to set upon the land of Ninjago, and the stars began to show. Cole and Jay were still looking for the other half, but so far, they had no luck on finding it. The more they reached dead ends, the more Cole grew determined, the half part of his mind was focused on the mission, while the other was still thinking about what they had saw back at the ancient ruins. First thing that came to his mind was, _Who was that guy, why did he help us? _

All this was getting to his head, and the one who knew that was Jay, he'd watched him ever since and Cole has gotten no sleep or rest, this started to worry Jay. Though finally, today was enough, because on their way to the next town, Cole collapsed from exhaustion. Jay gasped, "Cole!" He ran to him and helped him up, the earth ninja groaned and opened his eyes, using his hands to lift him off the ground, along with Jay's assistance. "Dude, you gotta rest, its not healthy," Jay told him.

"I-I...I'm fine," Cole replied sheepishly. Jay got him onto his feet, "No! Your not! You just collapsed, you _need _rest, ok! We can continue searching in the morning." Cole just looked at him and shook his head, "J-Jay, I'm telling you...I'm fine, just let me-"

His sentence was cut when they heard a rustle in the trees, Cole's eyes snapped open and he looked up into the trees, he saw a shadowed figure, his whole body awoke with energy. "Jay we have to go after him," Cole stated, drawing out his scythe. Jay looked at him and caught him before he could climb up, "Oh no you don't, didn't you hear what I just said?" The team leader glared at Jay, "I'm fine, now can you please let me go."

"Why are you pushing yourself? We can search for him tomorrow-"

"He wont be here tomorrow, don't you get it! Its the same guy that saved our butts back at the ruins!" Cole snapped.

"Yeah, ok, but is that really important than your own health?!" Jay shouted back.

"I TOLD YOU I'M FINE-"

They were silenced by a sudden crash, they turned to see that their savior had fallen out of the tree, it stared one time at the two and dashed into the woods, Cole immediately went after him. "H-Hey! Cole! Get back here!" Jay shouted going after his friend.

Cole ignored his shouts and ran straight, as fast as his legs could carry him, he was determined to find out who their savior was, and why had done so saved their lives, so he quickened his pace once he caught sight of him. Though his legs began to fall asleep, he hadn't rested for the last few days and this wasn't the right time for him to break down. _Come on please, just a little further _he told himself. He soon caught up to him and tackled the man to the ground, the man, caught by surprise was immediately pinned to the dirt, Cole smirked, he had caught him. "No sudden moves," he warned.

The man looked up at Cole and kicked him in the chest, the earth ninja gagged and fell back, the man then lunged for him but he used his scythe to block him, the man was impressed by his quick wits. Cole got back on his feet and sparred with the man, who had taken out two twin kunai daggers, their fight would've been memorable if the forest had an audience, but unfortunately no one was there to see it. Cole lashed out at him, managing to make a couple points, but the man was much quicker than him, more agile and clever with his moves. Cole soon hit a tree, making his whole body go numb, he struggled to get himself back up, but his foe struck him down, fair and square. The man approached and eyed Cole with his chocolate brown eyes, he only stared back, and then did something unexpected: kicked him in the chin, making him shriek and fall back. Cole froze, that shriek sounded like a girl, he stared at his opponent suspiciously.

The mask has slipped off his face, and when he turned, Cole's mouth gaped. The man, was not a man...but...a _woman_.

She had a scar on her left eye, her hair fell over her face, dampened with sweat, and her attire, it was simply purple and black, alike Cole's but much more fitting. She had tan skin and a slim appearance, Cole had to admit, she was drop dead _gorgeous_. She only stared at him, angry, as if he upset her, "You shouldn't have done that."

Cole quickly clamped his mouth shut, how should he respond, he was sitting before a beautiful woman, he wasn't good with words, how could he answer without sounding like an idiot?

"I-I...I uh...uh," the words got caught in his throat, he had never been so nervous in his life. The woman rolled her eyes and put her daggers away, she held out her hand to help him up, he took it, strong grip she had, he liked that. She pulled him up and put her hands on her hips, "Funny, I'd thought I'd have to run into you much later."

Cole raised an eyebrow, "U-Uh, why?"

"Well, after I saved you and your friend, I seemed to have been looking for the other two," she explained. Cole shook his head to focus, she must've meant Kai and Zane, now that she mention it how were they? "How are they exactly?" he asked, anxious.

"Well, that's what I _was _trying to find out, but then you had to find me here in the forest, like I said, I was supposed to meet you two later," she snapped. Cole gulped, he felt a bit guilty, if there was anything he didn't want its not to upset this woman, she meant business.

"Wheres the blue one?" she asked.

"AHH!" as if on cue, Jay jumped out of the bushed, heading straight for her, before Cole could stop him, she held out her fist and punched him in the gut, he immediately fell backwards, groaning. Cole's eyes widened, he looked at Jay then at the woman, she could only smirk. Jay got up slowly, not wanting to get hit again, then he saw her and his eyes widened, "Whoa! Your a-a girl?!"

Now this offended her, "Yeah, so?"

"Well its just that uh, we weren't expecting you to be a girl, its just that, uh, your really strong and uh-" Cole stopped him before he could say anything else.

"Uh, pardon my friend here, he's known for his big fat mouth," Cole stated, making Jay yell, "Hey!"

The woman ignored Jay and looked straight at Cole, then looked away, as if looking for something, she then turned to them both again, "Well, now that you two found out who I was I guess we're stuck together, unless, you prefer continuing the road on your own."

"Well we-" Jay was cut off by Cole who put his hand over his mouth, who only smiled like a goof and said, "Yeah we'd love to go with you." Jay looked at Cole and shot him a 'death' look. The woman eyed them and chuckled, "Fine then, names Andrea by the way."

Cole liked that name a lot, "N-Nice name."

"Whats yours?" she asked. Cole bit his lip, she had an awesome name, he wasn't sure if she'd like his, but he went for it anyway, "U-Uh, Cole."

She smiled, "Nice name, dude."

Cole's face turned hot and red with blush, his whole body felt warm, and only Jay could tell what was going on.

"Well you two, off we go then," Andrea began, leading them off. As the three continued on, they didn't notice a skeleton warrior seeking in the bushes.

**(Oh oh! Looks like Cole's got a cruuuush, and Jay knows it! It seems Andrea finally tagged along with those two, but for how long? We'll check in on them in the next chapter, as well as a favored ice ninja, can you guys wait? **

** Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I really enjoyed it too, it was fun making, especially the part where Jay comes in and get's pwned! XD Anyway, thanks for reading this guys! Hope to see you again tomorrow!) **


	12. Chapter 12: Chase and Ride in The Clouds

Zane ran through the wild forest, his legs not daring to stop. He had to reach the others soon, before the guards caught him, he was their only chance to be warned about the upcoming threat. The Serpentine and Skeleton warriors chased him forlorn, he was getting tired, but he refused to stop, that would give the enemy an advantage. Though as far as he ran he could still here their bones and hisses from a mile away. _Terrible stealth techniques _he thought.

A Serpentine warrior caught up to him and blocked his path, Zane took out a katana, though he awkwardly stood his ground, he had never held a sword before, but he had to try. He slashed the snake with his sword, but the warrior dodged and hissed, it smiled and looked Zane menacingly, "Your pretty clumsssy for a ninja."

Zane grit his teeth and lashed out at him, this time making large cuts, the warrior shrieked, falling back in pain, another came to fight, this time a skeleton warrior, Zane was quick, Kai had shown a little about sword-fighting but he could still fight pretty well. The guards were shocked by his swift movements, so they knocked the sword out of his hands, though Zane took out some smoke bombs and threw them to the ground, a large puff of smoke erupted, blocking all their views, allowing Zane to escape the scene. He took for the trees, and it didn't take the guards to find where he went, they began to climb, the skeletons were lousy and slow climbers, but the Serpentine caught up no problem. Zane gulped and reached a dead end, a large gorge between him and the other tree. _How is this even logical?! _he thought. Zane looked back and saw that the Serpentine were catching up, he had only one chance, stay and get captured, or jump and be free to warn his friends. His mind knew exactly the answer and so he went for it, he took a deep breath and so he leaped across.

The other Serpentine were too late to see and some of them fell into the gorge while others followed Zane across and went forth to chase him, the skeletons were very well behind, but Zane wouldn't be too worried about them, after all, they were pretty slow. But he kept himself going, he just had to make it out before he got caught, he ran as fast as he could, but his legs were growing tired, but he had to make it out, he just had to! He started feeling the exhaustion get to him, a snake saw this as a chance and threw a snake drone at him, a Fangpyre, Zane was startled, the drone bit him, "AH!" He swat it off him and clutched his shoulder, he then turned and gasped, realizing there was a landslide before him, due to his sheepish legs he tumbled down and crashed into a tree, obviously hard enough to give him a concussion. The snakes came over and inspected him, obviously they thought he was dead, they might've been skilled and ruthless but for a clever creature it takes brains. "Eh, he'ssss defiantly dead, we sssshould leave him to the predatorsss and report back to the Underworld," one hissed. They nodded their heads and left Zane laying motionless in the grass.

Though, he was not dead, he sat up in agony, his head pounding like war drums, he could barely stay awake without the urge to throw up. "O-Oooohhh," he groaned. He felt pain on his shoulder, remembering the bite he quickly turned to the wound and would've thrown up if he had eaten something earlier, ripping off the fabric he could see the snake had left a nasty scab surrounded by a bit of purple, and some mysterious substance oozing out. He shuddered at the sight, then a realization struck him, he was bit by a Fangpyre drone so that meant...

Suddenly a feeling of uneasiness rose inside him, he held his breath, he didn't feel very well, but he had to get to his feet, to warn the others, otherwise there will be dues to pay. So, he grasped onto the tree he had hit, using it to hoist himself from the ground, his legs felt like jelly as he stood, a feeling of nausea nearly knocked him back down, but he kept standing, he had to find the others, before it was too late for him to even be pure. So he slowly took a step forward, his legs aching, but he didn't care, if he could only find some help, that would be great, but what are the odds he'll run into close friends today or tomorrow?

Meanwhile, Andrea, Cole and Jay were just about to exit the forest when Andrea came to a halt, the other two behind her stood still. Her eyes were wide, and her senses were sharp, the other two eyed her in confusion. "Uh, Andrea you ok-" Jay was cut off by Cole, who had again put his hand over his mouth. Andrea held up her hand and listened, she sensed something, _someone _not too far, that may help them with a lot of things. She turned to the two and made her decision, "We travel the rest of the way by air." The two exchanged confused glances, "Uh, how do you expect us to fly?"

Andrea eyed them, then exploded into a ball of light, the two had to shield their eyes from the blinding sight, once the light faded before them stood no woman, but a Dragon, Andrea had transformed! The two gaped in awe, Cole was the most shocked, he blinked several times a minute to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, but Jay was totally hyped, "WHOA! Your a-a Dragon! That's totally awesome!"

Andrea couldn't help but smirk, "You hopping on or what? Time flies ya know." Jay didn't need to be told twice, but Cole just stood there like a gawking idiot, the Universe Ninja felt a bit offended at how he was staring. "Hey rocky," she called.

Cole turned his head towards her, "H-Huh?"

"Quit staring and hop on, days not gonna last forever and we need to find the others by nightfall," Andrea explained, her eyes furrowed in irritation. Cole's face become more hot than ever, he realized he had been staring at her like a lovestruck stick puppet, maybe a statue, how much time had passed. Hopping on he made sure not to grip on the sensitive parts, obviously he did not want to get on this mistress's bad side. Jay held on the the back, looking excited like he was about to ride the coolest new roller coaster ever, Cole though avoided anyone's gaze and tried not to blush. "Make sure you hold onto something, this is gonna be a windy ride," Andrea smirked.

"Wait what do you mean by-" before Cole could question her, she had taken off at the speed of light, Jay immediately held tighter, along with Cole who were both screaming in terror, "AHHHH!"

Andrea soared through the skies and did loops in the air, flying over the clouds and finally taking it slow, she looked back at her passengers and chuckled, they were obviously moved by the speed, their hair all straight up as if they were electrocuted. "Sorry about that," she giggled.

"Yeah, a little warning next time, please," Jay stated, fixing his hair. The woman smiled and kept flying straight, slow travels up ahead. Cole gazed around him, his surroundings reminded him of things you would see in a dream, or probably Jay's cotten candy fantasyland. It made him feel tired, Jay seemed to notice his tired eyes and laid him down towards Andrea's back, his eyes snapped open and he looked up at Jay, trying not to blush. Jay smirked, "Dude go to sleep, Andrea will make sure none of us get killed."

Cole humphed and tried not to get comfortable, although, the back was warm, as Dragons always were, so it seemed merely impossible, plus all those days he had missed rest, they were starting to come back to him, his eyes growing restless as they soared through the soft land of pink clouds. Finally, Cole gave in to slumber and let his eyes fall to sleep.

**(What a chapter, eh? It gets better from here, now we wont find out what happens to the trio until maybe chapter 14? But not to worry, Zane will be fine when the guys find him, especially since he's got Fangpyre poison beginning to course through his circuits, lucky for him though, robots don't get affected faster, so the transformation will go slowly, but will it be enough to save him from corruption? We'll see later the next time, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this one, I worked hard and it was really fun to write, I hope you all have a goodnight, see ya tomorrow and thanks for reading!) **


	13. Chapter 13: Flight and Ambush!

Kai shot up from his bed, he gazed around at his surroundings, he was in his palace bedroom, which along with the entire place was singed and worn out, some parts were in ashes, if it weren't like this, Kai would've loved the place, sadly it was nothing but worn-out, but Lily sure didn't seem to mind about it, because once she got to the place, she instantly fell asleep in her own room, out cold. Kai had a little to taking used to, especially the dust falling on his face from the ceiling, as well as the singed mattress, it almost felt as if the bed itself was on fire, though he really thought he could handle it since he was the ninja of fire after all but boy was he wrong.

He looked out the open window, which showed the night sky, he figured he could practice a bit on gaining his Dragon potential, so he put on his shirt and grabbed the paper wings in the corner of his bedroom, heading outside into the night, though not noticing someone watching him from afar.

Kai reached the highest mountain peek on the island, one look down would've given Kai a heart attack, or at least, something worse enough to have him pass-out, but he reminded himself not to be afraid, even if it did meant he had to jump from at least 50 ft downward below until he at least grew some wings, a tail, and became a full Dragon, the thought of him falling into the water and freezing to death gave him the shudders. He attached the wings to his back and spread them out wide, trying not to look down to much, he then took a deep breath and spoke to himself to gain confidence, "You can do this, Kai, you can, do this."

He closed his eyes and went forward to jump, but before he could even leap he was brought forward and nearly fell on accident, "WHOA WHOA-"

Something grabbed him from behind and he stood absolutely still, he looked down at his waist to see scaly skin wrapped around him, he looked back and saw the face of the Dragon that brought him to the palace when he first landed here. He tried not to be so surprised, Dragons were intelligent creatures, and very proud ones too, the last thing he needed was a conflict between himself and a Fire Dragon. It set him down and eyed him with curiosity, Kai tried not to look tasty, but he could tell this Dragon wasn't here for a midnight snack. The Dragon spread its wings and flapped them a bit before folding them neatly against its back, it then eyed Kai's wings, he noticed. "O-Oh, uh...(clears throat) I-I'm learning how to turn into a Dragon," he said quietly. The Dragon seemed to see what he meant and picked him up by the collar of a shirt the way a Lion mother would pick up his cub, Kai struggled, "Hey hey! What are you-"

The Dragon spread its wings and flew over the cliff, and out in the opening, Kai looked down and nearly screamed in terror, they were much more higher than the cliff and a feeling of nausea hit him hard in the stomach. "U-Uh, w-what are you doing?"

The Dragon looked down at him and winked, she dropped him and Kai immediately started to panic, he was flailing his arms wildly adrenaline running through his entire body, his heart was pounding against his chest as he began to plummet to his doom, if he screamed no one would hear him, had the Dragon dropped him to kill him? He closed his eyes ready to plummet into the cold sea, but as his arms stopped moving, the wings attached to his arms spread out wide and the wind caught him in midair allowing him to glide. Confused, Kai opened his eyes to see what happened and once he saw he was hovering in the sky he couldn't believe it even with his own eyes, the wind carrying him as if he were a soaring leaf, but he glided in the air almost like a Dragon, Kai couldn't believe it! He was actually flying!

For once, Kai didn't feel so scared up in the air, he no longer thought about the heights that scared him so much, he eyed the scenery around him and felt as if he were in a beautiful dream. He smiled, wishing this to never end, "Woo! HOOO!"

The Fire Dragon saw how Kai enjoyed the flight and glided down next to him, Kai seeing her gave a slight smirk, "You did that to get me to fly, didn't you?" The fire Dragon nodded, seeming to smile a bit, Kai chuckled and gave a little spin in the air as if he were doing Spinjitzu, not bothered by the distance between the ground, or anything, he felt free from his worries, something he haven't felt in a long time. The Fire dragon hovered below him Kai looked down at it and figured he should thank it for helping him, "Thank you, by the way."

The Dragon purred in response, Kai could tell it felt happy for him, he still had some things to ask it though. "Ok, can I ask, what exactly is your name?" he questioned. The Dragon shot out a fiery inferno amongst the clouds and that's when Kai got a thought, "Inferno?"

The Dragon snorted at him in disgust, Kai cringed, _Obviously not _he thought. He then thought if it wasn't inferno, than what was it? Then he noticed the Dragons grace in the air, alike a dancer, almost like a ballerina, the Dragon was a girl. He saw the mistake and corrected himself, "Is it, Inferna?" The Dragon purred, Kai smiled, "Inferna, nice name."

Inferna and Kai hovered over the clouds, Kai got some stuck in his hair, it made her seem to chuckle, they stayed up in the air for a long time, though it wasn't long before Kai began to grow sleepy and Inferna caught him from falling, the fire ninja stuck close to her, the heat of her scales making him sleepy, not bothering to worry about anything else. But as soon as Inferna began to come towards the island for a landing, arrows shot through the sky, alerting Kai awake. He gasped and nearly fell of Inferna's back, she tried her best to dodge the majority of the arrows, but there was too many, but where were they coming from? Kai looked below and saw RattleCopters, Serpentine warriors piled on top of them, he was mildly surprised, but most of his thoughts were telling him to do something. So without thinking he jumped off Inferna and took to the skies, dodging the arrows as best he could, the snakes were caught by surprise and didn't see him until it was too late. Kai jumped on one of the copters, and let one of his hands ignite into flames, he punched the rotors of the coptor, making them catch fire and overheat, the Constrictai piloting it along with his passengers went down into the sea, vanishing from sight as they sank to the seabed.

Inferna remained close, if Kai were to get hurt she'd save him before they could take him back to their base, but the snakes made sure she kept her distance, making her more nervous. Kai continued to attack the copters, taking a few shots in the shoulder and the side, it was his wings he was worried about, they were only made of paper, and it'd be a shame if they caught fire or got ripped through from one of the Serpentines arrows. Kai focused on taking the snakes down, some fought back while others jumped into the sea not wanting to face him. _Cowards _he thought. He punched a Hypnobrai, avoiding its hypnotic gaze, managing to bring the coptor down, he took off but got shot straight in the back, "G-Guh!" He flapped his wings, struggling to keep himself airborne, Inferna saw the danger and risked getting killed to go after him, also planning to rip off the head of whichever snake shot him. Kai began to falter and soon enough he lost enough blood to make him pass out, he was headed straight for the water, and Inferna dived down to save him.

Some snakes jumped on her to stop her but she caught fire burning them into nothing but ashes. The other snakes and the remaining coptors were all to afraid to continue the fight, as cowardly as they were, they returned to base, but that didn't mean they wouldn't return.

As for Kai he broke through the surface of the water and began to sink, he saw a translucent figure around him, almost like a sea snake, but much bigger, Kai figured it must've been one, because he felt himself being lifted to shore. Inferna spotted a local Sea Dragon lifting Kai to the surface, she picked him up and proceeded to take him home. Kai let out a painful groan, alerting Inferna to move faster, but as she made it to the palace, Kai let himself pass-out, he was too exhausted to keep awake.

Back in the Underworld, the groups of Serpentine had returned, each with some news, one reported they had successfully killed the white ninja, the other reported they were not able to kill the red ninja, and that he somehow managed to fly.

Garmadon excused the first group but became enraged with the second, "Fools! I trust you with one job and you mess it up! How could you not do one simple task!"

"We're ssssorry, Lord Garmadon, but he wasss too fasssst, he could fly, and he had a Dragon on his sssside," one of them hissed. Garmadon sat back in his throne, rolling his eyes, "Of course, they all have beasts with them, don't they?"

"But thisss one was on the shores of Dragon Island, sssir, much more powerful than hissss old one," the warrior replied. Garmadon froze upon hearing that location, "What did you say? Dragon Island?"  
The snakes all nodded. Garmadon thought for a moment, "Hmm, why would he end up there? Its miles away from Ninjago, the only way for a human to reach it is either by flight or sea."

"Might have to do with the Dragon who helped him, we managed to shoot him down, we hoped he'd drowned," another hissed. Garmadon grit his teeth, "He _wont_. The Dragon would save him, do you think he's stupid? He's one of the ninja and you let him live?!" The group of Serpentine shuddered, they prayed Garmadon wouldn't use the staff on them, he might, which would prove to be unlucky for them. Garmadon ushered them away from his throne room, and they did it without hesitation. Pythor came in the room and saw his expression, "I see you have finished yelling at some of my men."

"Their idiots," he snarled, "Cant do anything right."

"May I ask why is this so?" Pythor asked, a bit irritated. The dark lord glared at him, "Its obvious, they had let one of the ninja live, and the worst part is he's already learned how to fly."

"How does a ninja fly?" Pythor asked, a bit shocked.

"Don't you slithering idiots know anything?!" Garmadon shouted, "The red one is learning more, and he could prove to be a fault in my plans! Don't you get it!? If he begins to train more he'll be much more powerful than you can ever imagine!" Pythor humphed, crossing his arms, "Well why don't you send some of your men to kill him?"

"Didn't you see I already did that, snake? Your kind has a brain the size of a walnut, well, not all but some," Garmadon mentioned. Pythor rolled his eyes, "Then what do you suppose we do?"

Garmadon pondered for a moment, he sat in his throne and came up with a decision, "I want him brought to me, _alive _he might assist us on luring the others into a greater trap that will surely bring my brother's students to their doom. I want your men to gain any info on them, and if you snakes don't do the job right, I might reconsider our deal."

Pythor glanced at the weapon in his hands, he had to admit he was a little threatened but still he was angry, but if he didn't do as the villain said he and his own kind would be reduced to nothing but ashes. So the Anocandrai grit his teeth, "Fine, I will see that he is brought here."

"You have two days, snake, by then you'll all be nothing but tinderboxes in flames," Garmadon threatened. Pythor humphed and slithered out to carry out orders, Garmadon used the staff to conjure up an image, he saw the Cole, Jay, and...Andrea? He nearly jumped out of his seat, his eyes widening, _But, how? _He closed the image and pounded his fist on the arm of his chair, obviously holding in fury, "_I will get you all...I promise you'll all die a torturous fate_."

**(Whoa! Ok! Garmadon's getting a little murderous there, what's gonna happen next? Will Kai and Zane be alright? What's going to become of Andrea, Cole, Sensei Wu, Jay, and Lloyd? Find out in the next chapter! Also, I introduce a new Dragon character by the name of Inferna, and if your good at making inferences, yes, Kai and her are going to be very close, but will that last long? So much suspense! I hope you guys enjoyed this, I really liked this chapter a lot! I hope you guys did too! I'll see you all tomorrow in the next chapter, thanks for reading guys!) **


	14. Chapter 14: Bad Things Are To Come

Kai woke painfully to find himself back in his room, Inferna had made sure he was brought back to the palace for medical attention, and he had been taken care off, his back wound had been tend to and bandages wrapped around above his abdomen. Inferna stood perched upon the roof of the palace, Kai looked up at her and gave a weak smile, "Again. Thank you." Inferna could only lift her head in pride, the fire ninja chuckled.

Then in came Lily, and she looked completely distraught, she rushed over to him, "Oh thank the heavens your alright!" She hugged him tight and kissed his forehead, all this affection was beginning to embarrass Kai, "U-Uh, Lily, no need to get all...mushy."

Lily let him go and scrutinized every inch of his body, there were no signs of other lethal injuries, so she let out a sigh of relief, she then turned her attention towards Kai and her eyebrows furrowed, a little anger shown on her face, "What were you doing out at night?"

Kai hesitated, "Well uh, I was practicing...uh, how to fly." Lily gaped, but Kai continued, "I was about to do it on my own but, uh, Inferna managed to teach me, and well, I got distracted, and fell asleep on her back and that's when we were attacked." Lily stopped him there, looking quite suspicious, "By _who_?"

"Well, I'm not sure if you've heard of them but um, Serpentine warriors," Kai replied. She looked at him in horror, "Are you kidding? Of course I know those cold-blooded criminals! Their the most ruthless vermin in all Ninjago!"

"Vermin?" Kai questioned, trying not to laugh.

"That's not the point!" she stated, not yelling though, she paced around the room and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, "Oh this is not good..."

"Why? I mean, me and the others have defeated them several times, how bad can a few be?" Kai asked. Lily sighed and turned to him, "Kai, you don't get it, if they came here, they must have had a reason, they don't just come for a visit you know."

"Well then I suppose they came here to get rid of me? Or this entire island?" Kai suggested, rubbing the back of his neck, he was feeling uncomfortable now.

"That doesn't even begin to cover it, it means that there's something bound to happen in the future, and its going to be very bad if we don't stop it," Lily explained. She then turned towards the door and proceeded to leave, Kai nearly jumped out of his bed to follow but forgot his back was still recovering from the arrow shot, Lily looked back at him, a grim expression on her face, "Kai, I'm going to have to go back through the horizon, some funny things are going on and I'm going to find out what. You stay here and rest, Inferna will make sure you and the other Dragons are far from harm."

She then grabbed a weapon from the wall, her own, a scepter and turned to leave, Kai wished to go after her, but his back hurt a lot, he leaned against the wall rubbing his arm, now that Lily had left he felt just the same way when he first arrived to Dragon Island: lost, alone, and uneasy. Though that felling changed once Inferna popped her head through the window, trying to get inside, only to have herself get stuck in the progress. Kai chuckled and went over to the window, ignoring the pain searing through his body, though that was not a wise choice for he collapsed right before he got to the window. Inferna caught him with her snout, making him stand upright, Kai smiled weakly, "Thanks, girl." Inferna purred, Kai wrapped his arms around her head, slightly hugging her, he'd only had met her a few hours ago, but he felt a connection to her, he wondered why. He looked Inferna in the eyes and continued to embrace her, she returned the gesture, the two stayed that way for a quite a while, both of their worries whisking away from their minds.

On the other side of Ninjago, Zane was just making his way into the forest when he stopped dead in his tracks, he felt a cold sensation rising up to his ankles he looked down to see scales forming at the edges of both of his feet, he winced, he had to move quickly. Each step he took felt more as if her were sinking into quicksand, he had to check a couple times to make sure it wasn't true, the last thing he needed was another problem to deal with, he just had to keep himself moving, if he were to stop now, he would never get the chance to reach his friends to warn him, better yet he would never stick by their side once the venom's evil code started to kick in. The thought brought a chill up his spine, which was quite odd considering the fact he was the ninja of ice. _Come on Zane, don't think that way, your going to make it, just keep...moving_. But his walking only grew slower and slower until his legs felt numb, "W-Whoa!" he fell onto the ground, dirt entered his mouth, he quickly spit it out and panted. He tried moving his legs but they were asleep, he whimpered, this can not happen now! He looked up at the sky and his vision began to blur, was the nausea getting to him? He let out a mere groan and passed out on the grass.

Somewhere up in the sky, Andrea soared high just as the sun began to rise, though she came to a mere halt once she sensed a great disturbance, she stopped midair, knocking the two awake from their slumber. "H-Huh, w-wha-" Jay snorked. Cole awoke after and saw that Andrea had stopped, this confused them. "Uh, Andrea why had we stopped?" Cole asked.

She didn't respond, all she did was look downwards into the forest below them her eyes scanning the area as quickly as possible. The two stayed quiet, and before they knew it, they were coming down. "WHOA! WHOOOA!" Cole hung on tightly to Andrea's back, Jay hung onto Cole as the Universe Ninja spiraled towards the ground. Once they were a few inches close, she didn't slow down, making the guys panic. "ANDREA WE'RE GONNA CRASH!" Jay screamed. To that she screeched to a halt and the two were brought forward into the dirt, Jay groaned as he hit a tree, Cole was spared however. But the lightning ninja was not happy, once Andrea had met up with them, in her human form, now, he was furious, "YOU COULD'VE KILLED US!"

"Sorry," Andrea apologized, putting away her Kunai daggers, "I'm not to sharp on landing ya know."

"Well a little WARNING next time!" Jay screeched. Cole got up from the ground straightening his back, "Ooh, ow, my back."

"You alright," Jay asked, yet a little rude.

"Yeah, thanks," Cole glared at him. Andrea scouted the area and looked around, "Hmm."

The two came over after shaking themselves off, and that's when Jay asked, "Ok, so why exactly did we crash land _here_?" Andrea gave him a death glare, which made Jay keep his mouth shut. Andrea searched around and soon got something, or better yet someone's readings. She pointed south, "We got straight, we'll find who we need."

She began to go forward, and the two followed without further questions, but there was still one question they still thought of...who would meet them there?

**(Well! What a chapter, eh? (No I'm not Canadian -.-) Crazy stuff is going to be going on, better yet how will Pythor get his men to Dragon Island, if most of their Rattlecopters are out of bounds? A lot of stuff will happen in the following chapters as this pilot starts to come to an end! The suspense is killer! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I really enjoyed it too, especially the beginning part where Kai and Inferna share a bond, and oh no! Lily seems to have left, will she be in big trouble later? How are Sensei Wu and Lloyd? Find out in the next chapter, thanks for reading guys!) **


	15. Chapter 15: Foul Plans

Lord Garmadon drummed his fingers upon the arm of his throne, he was growing impatient, when was that idiotic Anocandrai going to return with the fire ninja? It's only been three hours time, and even now Garmadon was beginning to grow irritated. "Where, is that stupid snake," he snarled under his breath. His skeleton troops dare not disturb him, they might become practice dummies for the dark lord, and they so wished they could live.

Garmadon sighed and traced the staff with his finger, its power radiating to his fingertips, he smiled, never had he felt such power, this staff was temporally god's tool. He then frowned, "Or my fathers..."

He then thought back to the image he saw, grasping a local image of Andrea, he had thought she'd died from his own hand back at the temple, his eyes softened, remembering her, then he shook his head, "No, no...stop thinking like that, your evil, she's good, she'll never forgive me for what I have done..."

Though, he couldn't help but have the feeling of guilt, Andrea was one of his most earliest students, and, one of the best. He couldn't even remember the last time they had a good time together, and...he had to admit it felt as if he were free from any doubts, or worries in life, all the evil in his mind seemed to fade away. He then shook his head quickly, he could not think that way, she was now his enemy, and he'd never get the chance to stick by her side again...the thought somewhat softened a part inside him. But the moment was interrupted by a snake reporting from the WildWood Forest, he looked parched, sweat pouring down his scaly forehead, "L-Lord Garmadon!"

The dark lord turned sharply towards him, his teeth bared in a threatening way, "_Yes_."

The snake gulped before he could speak, "U-Uh, sir, we-we seem to have found where the rest of the ninjas are, sir."

Garmadon simply forgot about Andrea and gave a wicked smile, that anyone who saw would instantly feel uneasy, "Well, so much for sneaking around, where are they?"

"W-WildWood Forest, s-sir," the snake replied. Garmadon smiled, "Just a few miles off from the Fire Temple, the perfect place to begin my attack on Ninjago, and..." he pointed the staff at the snakes neck, "the _perfect _place for me to destroy the balance of good and evil." The snake stood absolutely still, not wanting to get killed, Garmadon glared at him and spat, "Lure them to the temple, if one of them dies, leave them to rot, the less ninja the better."

The snake nodded and ran off, Garmadon chuckled and looked at the map of Ninjago that hung right on the east wall, he chuckled and pointed towards a location with the staff, "I spy, with my little eye..."

He stopped once he touched the Fire Temple, his mouth curling up more into a brutal smile, "The place where the ninja will _die_...and _I_, Lord Garmadon, will become ruler of this land, once and for all!"

He shot a beam at the spot and the flames spread throughout the entire map the dark lord's laugh echoed throughout the entire Underworld, "HAAAHAHAHAHHAHAH!"

Wu woke with a gasp, lightning flashed outside, he could only stare out in concern, he looked down to see Lloyd laid upon his lap, curled up and asleep, the aged master still could tell he was shaking, the darkness was edging close. Wu sighed and stroked Lloyd's back, comforting him, while he himself whispered a silent prayer to his students, "Be back soon, my pupils...things, are not going to get better in the future..."

With that, the sensei fell asleep, hoping to dream pleasant dreams, and not horrible nightmares.

**(It seems Garmadon is getting more angrier, he doesn't like stalling so will he take on the mission on his own or leave Pythor to do his dirty work? Also, what does Wu see in the future? Obviously something horrid, but all we can do is hope that our noble ninjas put a stop to it, especially Kai. Now, what is to become of the others? Also, what dangers does Lily find? We'll find out next chapter, tomorrow, so keep your fingers crossed for epicness! ^^ Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this one, it had some hints to it, such as Garmadon's relationship with Andrea (They weren't dating! For all of you that have the wrong idea) Sensei Wu and Garmadon, as mentioned in the first pilot were her mentors, and step-father's, so Garmadon is having flashbacks to when he was not so cruel or foul, and it was a much pleasant time back then, wasn't it? Anyway, thank you guys for reading, hope to see you next time!) **


	16. Chapter 16: Meet

Zane awoke to find himself tied up, he became full alert and looked down to see some skeletons gathering around a fire, they were sharing a meal and laughing, obviously in success of his capture. The ice ninja struggled, but his limbs felt numb and asleep, he didn't have the strength to loosen the ropes, along with him being upside down, his stomach started to reconsider whether he should lose his lunch. The venom had already started to affect him further, he now had fangs, and his eyes were becoming slits, but he refused to turn, he had to warn his friends.

Zane looked down at the skeletons, they were too busy having a good time to notice him at all, he processed it in his head that if he were to swing back and forth, he might have a chance at escaping. So, slowly he moved himself forth and back forth and back, until the rope finally snapped, allowing him to land a few feet from the skeletons. The boneheads turned in confusion and once they saw that he had escaped they immediately drew their weapons, Zane got to his feet and began to sprint, the skeletons followed in pursuit. Zane had never run so fast in his entire life, especially since he was really ill, but that didn't make him stop from continuing to move forward, the skeletons right behind him ready to skewer him with their pointy swords. Also, the ropes were making it hard to run but that didn't matter to Zane, that is until he reached a dead end of trees. He gulped and looked back, the skeletons were getting close, he backed away a little and made a high jump just enough to land him on the top of the gorge. The skeletons saw and grit their teeth, Zane smirked and ran into the woods, his mind not wanting to stop. But just as he was gaining speed his legs fell asleep, his eyes widened _No no not now! _

He struggled to keep up but his legs were just too exhausted, venom was affecting his system, making him weak, oh how he had wished he had not been bitten by that Fangpyre. Finally his legs gave in and he fell to the ground, his face meeting the dirt, he spit out earth and struggled to wake his legs up, no use. _God damn it! Why does this always happen to me at the worst times?! _The skeletons found him on the ground and smiled with pleasure, Zane glanced at them nervously, too afraid to say anything. _I just had to think _he thought.

"Looks like you'll be meeting Garmadon very soon, and he has a shot just waiting for you," one chuckled. The others laughed along with the skeleton, Zane uttered a silent prayer to himself and hoped for the best, but, of course nothing would happen because stuff like that never happens only in cartoons, right?

But suddenly, from the trees jumped an individual women cloaked in grey, she screamed and landed on one of the skeletons, it shrieked and become nothing more than a pile of bones. The other skeletons glanced at one another, then at the woman, they drew their weapons and she did the same, except hers looked more _enchanted_. The skeletons were mesmerized by the glowing blue orb at the scepters tip, but they were too late to remember they were supposed to be fighting until it was too late for them to think. In the blink of an eye, the woman had shot out a beam of pure, cyan energy vaporizing the skeletons to nothing but vapor, the remaining skeletons tried to subdue her but they were no match for her power. Once all the skeletons had been dealt with, she turned to Zane and he gaped, the woman happened to be the same one that nearly tried to kill him and Kai! "You!" he croaked.

Lily sighed, she helped Zane up, "Save it, ninja of ice, we have bigger problems at stake. Whats the last thing you remember?"

"Well, I was captured for a moment and then freed myself from Garmadon's clutches, he sent out a few troops to get rid of me, but now all they want to do is take me back to the-" He was cut off by a sudden ripping nose, he glanced behind him and saw a small green tail forming at his rear end. Lily spotted it, "You've been bitten by a Fangpyre, oh no this is not good...I better get you medical attention and fast-"

"N-No wait!" Zane cut her off grabbing her arm before she could run off, "F-Firsssst I have to find my friendsss!" He quickly put a hand over his mouth in shock, he was beginning to hiss, that was not good. Lily obviously read his startled expression, she grabbed Zane by the arm, "Come on, I'll take you to them."

Zane ripped himself from her grasp, "W-Wait a minute! You expect me to follow you after everything you've done?! You nearly killed me and my friend!"

"Yes, I know and I'm sorry, I assure you, your friend, my brother, is out of harms way," Lily stated to him, speaking fast, she was obviously in a rush, something Zane found confusing. But what most surprised him was that she referred Kai, as her...brother? "What do you mean by brother?" he asked.

Before Lily could answer, there was a loud hiss coming from behind them, Zane quickly turned to see an army of Serpentine, some on snake bikes, some in RattleCopters and some on land, all of them had one thing in common: they looked ready to kill. Lily grabbed Zane, "Come on! We don't have much time!"

"W-Wait! W-Why ssshould I follow you?" Zane demanded, a bit cross.

Lily stared at him, her eyebrows furrowing in frustration, she stared at him, "If you really want to save your land, your friends, and your people would you really question trusting me?"

Zane paused, he looked back at the Serpentine warriors, than at Lily, before he could even think he felt his tail grow a bit bigger. "Alright, I'll go with you," he quickly said. Lily grabbed his hand and ran straight, Zane followed, the Serpentine's battle cries ringing in his ears. He did not trust Lily at all, but did he really have a choice. His head began to feel light, and that was the moment where he started running again.

**(Man, Zane's exercising a lot, and now that Lily's with him, maybe then he can get some medical attention before he turns full snake! Let's just hope they make it out soon, and Pythor better hurry up he has two days to capture Kai, will he proceed early or after? He'll choose the option to not get him killed. Anyway, I hope you liked this one and seems we have a new couple arising, for all you shippers out there, oh well, time will only tell what happens next. Well, this was a really exciting chapter, (unless you don't think so ;-; that's ok, I accept all opinions) and I hope to see you all next time, thanks for reading guys!) **


	17. Chapter 17: History Lessons

One day has passed, Cole, Andrea and Jay were still moving forward and no sign of anything or anyone was the only thing they came to, I guess you could say their progress was getting no where. "Ughhh! Where are they or whatever it is we're looking for?! We've been walking for twelve hours and the sun is already going up!" Jay whined, scratching the back of his neck.

Cole yawned, he had to admit this search was taking forever, but he dare not question Andrea, after all she was guiding them, they needed all the help they could get. Andrea looked back at them, shot a glare at Jay and continued forward, Cole however felt uncomfortable with the silence and decided to pop a few questions, "So, uh...how exactly are you a ninja?"

Andrea paused, recalling the memory, fresh in her mind as if it were yesterday, she looked back at Cole and almost pulled out her Kunai daggers, Cole avoided eye contact with her, he was beginning to feel uneasy, he believed he had just upset her. But to his surprise, she sighed and replied, "Its a long story..."

"Do tell!" Jay chimed in, desperate for something to talk about, Cole couldn't agree more. Andrea began her story, "Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the First Spinjitzu Master, using the four golden weapons you possess, I know you've heard this story a hundred times, but this one has a more interesting difference. While he made Ninjago he made the two seas that made it up, now you may have heard about this from Sensei Wu, he told you these two seas were split, they became the Islands of Darkness and Ninjago. They were all just one world until a dark spirit known as the Overlord rose from the earth seeking rule and power, the First Spinjitzu Master fought against him, but both were equally matched, that is until the Stone Army were created, as the fight continued, the balance shifted, and so the First Spinjitzu Master was left with no choice but to divide Ninjago in two."

"So that's how the two seas were created?" Jay asked, curious.

She nodded, Cole listened with interest, she smiled and continued, "Months passed and The First Spinjitzu master feared that one day the Overlord will return, with much stronger forces at his side, so he took this time to create the Fifth Golden weapon, the gateway of peace and harmony for all worlds: The Staff of Dragons. Now the power of the Staff of Dragons is quite much more powerful than the four weapons themselves, meaning that if chaos were to spread, and the weapons remained useless, the Staff would be used to bring peace and harmony to the land. Whereas, The First Spinjitzu Masters assumptions were correct, the Overlord returned, which much more fiercer forces to help his evil bidding, it was a great and glorious battle, to which lead to the fall of the First Spinjitzu Master. Once he perished, his own wife took a stand to defend her two children, as you may know, Wu and Garmadon, and to avenge her only and true love from evil itself. She struck the Staff into the earth, creating a massive power wave, that surely brought the Overlord and his minions into the earth, to be shunned away once more. In the process, she had written the prophecy of our calling, the Ninjas of Legend, so if the world were to be threatened by evil itself again, we shall rise to put an end to the dark ages."

The two blinked in surprise, "Whoooa." Andrea chuckled, "Yeah, its really amazing isn't it."

"Um, yeah! But that still doesn't explain how you became a ninja, I mean sure she created our calling but that doesn't really count right?" Jay asked. Andrea could only laugh, "Of course not, and be patient, I'm getting there, didn't your mother ever tell you good things come to those who wait?" Jay shut his mouth, his face turning red, Cole snickered.

"Anyway, after the great battle against evil, his wife was quite ill and weakened from using the power of the staff. Her two sons, they took the responsibility of caring for her, and doing what they needed to do around the house, everything was about fine until...she passed away," Andrea said, solemnly. The two frowned, looking quite grim, Andrea shared the same expression, then she continued, "The two were heartbroken, and realized they must do better to make their parents proud. The two overlooked the prophecy and tried to make something of it, but as they tried finding new recruits none seemed to be fit for the job. Some were turned to stone, others were killed in battle, and some even spent eternity as Dragons."

"Wait wait, are you saying there were other ninjas back then with our elements?" Cole asked. Andrea nodded, "But they lacked honor and heroism, none were truly fit for the job and the two were ready to give up...until..."

"You came along right?" Jay asked.

She smiled, "Yes. It was a rainy afternoon and I had wandered off to their doorstep, now I was nothing more than a little girl with no home and no recall of my past, but the two took me in, took care of me, raising me as their own, just as they had done so to the others. But I, to them, was different, for one thing I wasn't haughty, or in need of riches, I just wished for a better life, and that's what they gave me. They had given me a home, food, clothes, those two were known as my fathers...that I so greatly loved."

Cole couldn't help but smile, he remembered when Sensei Wu took him in, and he had been given the same treatment, he somehow felt the same way as Andrea when she first came to the brothers. "One day, Garmadon had a thought he hadn't had ever since they had started looking for other ninjas, he told Wu and he thought he was insane. But I managed to overhear Garmadon saying how this could be a good thing for me, and that I might be one of them. So the following day, I was put into training by the two, and I had to admit, it was _hard _but due to my one-tracked mind, and competitive spirit, I focused on beating the training course and moving onto the highest marks in training, my Dragon Potential. Now before you ask, you all saw that I could turn into a Dragon right?" Andrea questioned.

"Wait! So your saying _we _can do that too?!" Jay shrieked, obviously excited. "When the time is right yes, you four will learn a lot in the future, especially that, so its important you keep your focus. But enough about that, let me continue," Andrea stated.

So she spoke again about how the two had helped her reach her full potential and treated her almost like a daughter, Cole listened intently, just as Jay would with Nya. "They helped me reach my full power, and how to gain control, I was like ten when this all happened and things couldn't get better," she smiled, then frowned, "but alas, all good things must come to an end, you see, the time I came was when Garmadon was still in the influence of the Devourer's venom, so of course after a few centuries the poison managed to reach his heart and he grew more wicked and greedy. He was jealous that I had possession of too much power so he plotted to get rid of me with my own weapon, the Staff of Dragons. Wu saw through him and warned me of this, I didn't fully understand what he had meant, until now, he sent me off with the staff to hide it, and I did. That's when the two fought against each other and Garmadon was sent to the Underworld, peace had returned for many years. While in hiding I trained more and became more fluent with my elements, finally unlocking my Dragon Potential. But though, Garmadon found me in that temple and stole the Staff back...he now believes I'm dead...but here I am...still in search for hope...hence the prophecy..."

The two exchanged shocked faces, Jay was the first to speak, "So Garmadon is in possession of the most powerful weapon in all Ninjago?! How could you let this happen?!" Cole hit him in the ribs shutting him up, Andrea looked away in sorrow, he went to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't listen to him, he's just a bit grouchy for not getting sleep.

"OW!" Jay cried, glaring at Cole, who shot him a look. "But, how long ago was this? When he stole the staff from you," Cole asked.

"Ten years ago," Andrea replied.

"Well, that doesn't mean anything! You still have time to gather all of the Ninjas of Legend you just have to keep yourself focused, I mean, we've all already been found, and soon enough the others will be found as well, and with you to lead us, no threat will be too big or bad to disrupt the peace," Cole stated, patting her back. Andrea looked at him and smiled, "You know what, Cole...your right, I shouldn't worry so much...heck I bet Garmadon is not even beginning his plot right now-"

All of a sudden two figures broke through the bushes, looking quite bushed. The three stood their, surprised. It was Lily and Zane, the ice ninja was muttering words under his breath, his eyes half-closed, "Garmadon...plot...help..."

The two of them passed out on the grass, and it was with most shock that Cole and Jay saw Zane had a tail! Andrea's eyes widened, she glanced at the other two in concern, Cole scratched the back of his neck, whispering, "_I was wrong_."

**(Well! What a chapter huh, it seems that there's so much storytelling in this pilot, oh but wait til I get to the episodes then I might have enough stories to write a full book! Well it looks like Cole was very (VERY) wrong, they can all worry again which is bad! But now maybe we can get to Kai, as he struggles against his itch to leave the island and teach Garmadon a lesson, better yet, what will become of him and Inferna? We'll find out soon enough as we continue this pilot, and I promise, the next chapter will probably have a bit more action to it, but also some funny parts too (containing Kai XD) but oh well, I'll see what I come up with tomorrow, have a good Saturday guys, thanks for reading!) **


	18. Chapter 18: Fire Rules, Snakes Drool

Kai woke up in pain, sitting up slowly and leaning himself against the wall, he groaned lowly, ever since his back had been punctured by an arrow, his nights have been nothing more than a pain in the back. Stupid snakes making my back hurt his mind grumbled. He laid back down only to have much more pain rack his entire body, he shot up and whimpered, this was going to be one hard night.

He glanced out the window, he saw Inferna in the trees, she looked somewhat troubled too. Kai grabbed the staff from beside his bed and used it to help himself walk to the window, he called out to her, "Hey, psst, Inferna!"

The female dragon turned her head towards him, and turned it sideways as if to say 'Yes? What is it?'

"I cant sleep, can you?" he asked. Inferna shook her head in response, Kai nodded, "Yeah...what if we go explore the island?"

Inferna whined a bit in concern, obviously Kai knew what she was getting at, his back was sprained and any sudden moves could cause him much pain. Kai however ignored this, "I'll be fine, lets just ignore the fact I got shot by an arrow and look around, I bet your itching to stretch those wings of yours, aren't you?" Inferna glanced at her wings and poked them, Kai smiled and flung himself over the railing of the window, "Alright, lets go explore, though I cant jump far, uh...can you-"

Inferna flew from the tree and below Kai scooping him up, "Whoa!" She threw him over her back, and Kai laughed, "Good girl! Now onward!" Inferna proceeded towards the islands forest and they began the great tour of Dragon Island, seeing places Kai had never seen when Lily showed him around, such as the Sea Dragon Pools, and steambeds, not to mention the Earth Dragon's great mountain dwellings, the whole time Kai was on Inferna's back he was actually having a good time. "Whoa," a mysterious spot caught his eye, he looked forward to a cavern that was beneath the mountains of the Earth Dragons, so low the water surrounding the island seeped inside. "Whats that down there?" he asked, curious. Inferna flew downward and landed beside the pools, Kai slowly dismounted her and proceeded to lead her through the cave but she shook her head, the fire ninja looked confused, "Why? Whats wrong?"

Inferna just shook her head and patted the earth with her scaly foot and planted her behind and whole body on the grass, Kai looked at the caves and then at Inferna, "Ok, you can stay here, but if something happens, run." Inferna whined at his response, Kai pet her snout, "I'll be fine, girl, I'm the ninja of fire, if someone dares to mess with me they'd be nothing more but flames." Inferna snorted, seeming to chuckle. Kai then turned towards the cave and jumped on the rocks that lead to it. Once inside, it was dark, he looked around and felt the ground for anything he might use as a torch. He found a thick twig on the floor, dry, not damp, it was perfect. Kai ignited a flame from the tip of his finger, touching the twig he made a torch, the cave soon emit with light. He could see the walls more clearly now and the water flowing throughout the cave reached to his ankles. He trudged forward ignoring his dampened clothes, the torch light revealing the way. As he continued, he began to notice a few objects that seemed to shine in the wall, and more soon came into view. "What the," he uttered in amazement.

He moved towards the cave wall and brushed away the dirt to reveal a glowing crystal, it seemed to be part of the wall itself. "Whoa," Kai cooed. His eyes enlarged, the light affecting him, something about its glow caused him to be distracted. But he was suddenly snapped out of the trance once he heard a loud 'clank' in the distance. He raised his torch in defense, shouting out, "Who's there?!" His voice echoed throughout the cavern, and after it, nothing, Kai narrowed his eyes to try and focus his vision, and he thought he saw to figures in the distance. He began running towards them, not caring if he made noise. But once he approached, he couldn't believe what he saw. Crystals, big, medium, and small all grew at the heart of the cave, in multiple colors, some were coming from the ground while others formed in the cave walls themselves. It looked like one ginormous kaleidoscope, and to Kai, it was absolutely beautiful. So beautiful he went into his trance again, too distracted to notice two snake warriors sneak up behind him, until it was too late.

Kai was grabbed from behind, a cloth placed over his mouth, he screamed and thrashed around, the snakes laughter ringing in his ears. Soon enough the alcohol on the cloth took affect and Kai reluctantly closed his eyelids and gave in to sleep. "That wassss easssy," one of them hissed.

Inferna woke up, her senses picking up something wrong, something has happened...to Kai.

She looked into the cave, swallowed hard and trudged inside, fast so she could catch up to Kai, she had to find out what has happened, her friend needed her now. She came upon the two snakes about to take Kai away, but once they saw Inferna they would've wet their pants, if they had any. Inferna's troubled expression turned into a wicked snarl, her teeth baring sharp and her nostrils puffing out smoke. The snakes kept absolutely still, not wanting to become toasty snacks for this fiery Dragon, but she gave them a look that demanded _Put. Him. Down_.

Once they didn't she decided to fire, the snakes screamed and dashed for the exit of the cavern, Inferna roared and went after them, her fiery breath licking at their heals. "I blame you for thissss!" one of them hissed. "Me?! Its not my fault we're being chasssed by a dragon!" the second shrieked. Inferna's roars were heard behind them making them quicken their pace but it kind of hard to do that since they carried and unconscious Kai on their backs. Once they made it out of the cave Inferna could finally stretch her wings and roar as loud as she could, creating a fire ring around them, the snakes had no where to go, they were circled.

Inferna glared at them, the snakes gulped, obviously this was not a good plan. They set Kai down, and ran for their lives, Inferna grabbed them with her talons and dropped them into the sea, the snakes swam fast away from the island. Inferna made the flames die down so she could wake Kai, once he coughed she knew he was ok. He woke with a groan and saw Inferna, "H-Huh..."

She looked at him in concern, Kai sat up with the help of her, he was bushed, tired still, like he had just woken up. "I...I had a crazy dream, some snakes nearly kidnapped me and you were there and you-" he paused once he looked at where they were, the singed mark of a fire ring surrounding him and Inferna. He hit his forehead, "That wasn't a dream was it..."

Inferna shielded him with her wing, obviously she was growing protective, Kai sighed and leaned against her, "So now their after me...what else can go wrong?"

**(Now Kai seems to know that the snakes will be here for him soon, or will they? Their cowardliness might start to get on Garmadon's nerves, we'll see what is bound to happen in the next chapter, also, I just realized, where is Nya? I haven't written about her yet! Well, she's only just a minor character in this pilot like in the seasons pilots but I promise she'll make a cameo somewhere in the last few chapters, but be warned, some death is coming, but who will be the one to meet their fate? So much suspense happening, though not a lot as some of you may have pointed out but I promise a lot of it is going to be used in the next chapter, as we enter the second day of Kai's required capture. Well, I hope to see you all next time, have a fun Sunday, thanks for reading!) **


	19. Chapter 19: We Lost

Garmadon was now fully impatient with the Serpentine, Pythor had sent them out and none were able to return, mission accomplished. Pythor could shudder, he wasn't _that _afraid of Garmadon, but he sure felt as if tomorrow, he'd become a skin on Garmadon's wall. He glanced over at the dark lord, his eyes set on the staff grasped tightly in his hands. If only he could have that staff, the dark lord would be no match for the Anocandrai and he could rule this world with an iron fist, or should he say, _golden _fist?

Pythor cracked a smile, and he conducted an quick plan to snatch the weapon from Garmadon's prying fingers. He slithered up to his throne, the dark lord noticing him, his crimson eyes edging his way over to the snake, he grumbled something under his breath, "What is it, Pythor..."

"Well, I was, just um, wondering about some things such as your management, you know, the way things come around here," Pythor hissed, "you really should work on the way to treat your minions and don't get me started on your temper."

Garmadon furrowed his eyebrows in suspicion, he gripped tightly on the staff, "Well for your information _snake _I happen to like the ways I rule around here, and it seems to me you should be wondering about something else, perhaps the fact that you have only today left to live." Pythor gulped, "W-Well, I...(clears throat) I happen to not like to think about my concerns, maybe you should recommend doing that yourself."

Garmadon chuckled, kind of lightly, but still the sarcasm was clear in his voice, "Sure, snake-breath, except _I _don't have any worries."

Pythor seemed to find that to be a lie, "What about the fact that the ninja just might defeat you, _again_?" Garmadon jerked his head sharply towards Pythor, making the Anocandrai shudder with fear. "How dare you speak of that now, _I _am your ruler, and no one else! DO NOT THINK TO INSULT ME AGAIN! DO YOU NOT REMEMBER WHO HAS THE POWER TO GET RID OF YOU?!"

"W-Well, we wont know if my men have failed unless they come back again with the task complete, now wouldn't we!" Pythor snapped.

"OH I HOPE THEY DO," Garmadon snapped, rising from his chair and pointing the staff at Pythor, "BECAUSE IF I FIND OUT THAT YOUR MEN FAILED ME AGAIN, YOUR HEAD WILL GO ON MY WALL!"

Pythor gulped, and somewhere in his clever mind he hoped _Please let my men reach here and make sure that red fire ninja baffoon is put behind bars! _

Apparently, the doors to the castle busted open and in came two, wet, and tedious looking Serpentine, obviously they swam all the way from here. Garmadon turned his attention away from the shaken Anocandrai and towards the two that had entered, they looked beaten, bruised, and a bit singed, but what had Garmadon angry was that they had come back empty handed. He sharply turned to Pythor and whispered threateningly, "When I come back..._your _DEAD."

The dark lord turned away from Pythor and headed for the door, though on the way out into the real world, he barked orders to all his men and some clever Serpentine left. He had had enough, using Pythor and his slithering pawns of idiocy, now, he decided to take matters into his own hands.

_Uh, guys? Do you think that he's going to make it or what? _

_Shut up! You don't want to disrupt his rest! _

_You sound almost like Zane _

_Oh shut up!_

_Both of you are acting foolish, stop goofing around and be qu- _

**_(Groan)_**

_Too late, he's already waking up _

Zane woke up with a painful sensation running through him, he looked down to check himself to find that the part in his chest that had been hit by his own shuriken had been mended with some stitching. He winced and looked up to see his two teammates, and the girl that helped him run, and another one he could not make out. Before he could ask, Lily broke the silence, "Its a good thing your awake, these two were starting to get on my nerves with all their ranting." Cole and Jay shot her a look, and Jay was the first to complain, "I don't like this chick."

Lily growled at him making him shut up, Cole looked a bit confused at the new girl that he just had met, he kept glancing back and forth towards the girl Zane knew, and the girl Zane didn't know. He finally had a chance to ask, "Uh, excuse me, girl I recognize, and girl I do not recognize, do you mind introducing yourselves?" He paused once he realized he didn't speak in hiss, he felt himself, the scales were gone and so were his tail, he'd been turned back to normal! "I'm, myself! But..how can that-?"

"Back when Ninjago was young, I studied antidotes and medication, there are more ways to stop Fangpyre venom you know," Lily stated, smiling, "also, my name is Lily, as for the woman beside me, I do not know her as well."

"Andrea," Andrea replied. Lilies eyes widened, and for a second she seemed to act like a statue. All three guys looked at each other, confused, but when Lily turned around to face Andrea, the elder soon recognized, her eyes went wide as well, "S-sis?"

The three all looked surprised, not very, but they still looked shocked. Lily muttered something, avoiding Andrea's gaze for a while, "I-I...I thought you were dead..."

Andrea swallowed, a shadow of sorrow hinted on her features, "I survived..."

"Why didn't you come look for me?" Lily asked, somewhat in a demanding tone.

The elder played nervously around with her fingers, obviously she felt uncomfortable, "I-I...I was..."

Lily looked at Andrea, a bit cross, she growled and turned away, she felt betrayed, how could her sister be alive, and she had not known of it? She always visited the lands of Ninjago, why didn't she spot her before? It almost seemed like Andrea was purposely hiding from her, she felt even more hurt. Andrea couldn't help but feel guilty, she had put the fate of the world ahead of her own sister, how could she have been so forgetful? This was not some easy thing to forget, she knew she had had a family, but she was too busy doing her job she was too blind to realize. She wanted to say sorry, but stopped herself, things such as this could not be fixed with a simple apology, Lily would most likely never forgive her if she treated all this as a joke.

But alas, Lily could only feel happy that her sister, her long-lost sister, was _alive_. Alive! No matter how angry, or how much hurt she felt from Andrea, she still put that aside, her sister was alive and that's whats important. Though although she felt all of this inside, she didn't have the nerve to show it, her sister _still _sort of abandoned her, when she could've helped her throughout the years.

Soon enough the silence was just to uncomfortable for Jay to handle and so he broke the silence, "So, uh...(clears throat) you two, make up or what?" The two looked at him and for once it wasn't in anger or hatred, it was nothing more than a pitiful look of sadness, still it managed to shut Jay up again. Zane rubbed the back of his head, Lily questioned how he was feeling, and he answered with a mere 'fine'. "Though my head still feels light, and I kind of still feel some nausea, I guess I ran for too long," Zane groaned. Much to the ice ninja's surprise, Lily laid him down onto the moss bed, Zane soon realized they were in some grass shelter, but he didn't care, the moss was soft as silk and made him feel sleepy. "Rest then, its just the medicine taking affect, soon you'll be ready for battle once more," Lily stated, putting a hand on his forehead. Her hand felt warm, but still cool to Zane, it was the perfect temperature, and it just was enough to make Zane relax.

But then Cole just had to pop the question, "Uh, Zane? Why exactly were you running?" The ice ninja's eyes went wide and he suddenly remembered, "Oh dear god..."

"What? What happened?" Andrea asked, almost quickly. Zane sat up a little and shook his head in worry, the others grew more concerned, he looked at them and said, "The reason I was running was because I was going to warn you..."

They all exchanged worried glances, Lily then asked, "Warn us? Warn us from what?"

Kai awoke to find the ground shaking, the whole island seemed to be under the influence of a massive earthquake. The roars and cries of Dragons could be heard outside his bedroom, Inferna had also awoke and was on the roof roaring and pounding her feet nervously. Kai got up, careful not to fall due to loss of balance, and then took a glance outside, he gasped upon seeing Skeleton and Serpentine warriors moving out towards the island, some in copters and some on Snake bikes, arrows and crossbows ready. The Dragons all roared in fury and also in fear, some flew off while others stayed to defend the island. But what most surprised Kai was the fact that Garmadon himself soon showed up inside of a skeleton vehicle, a golden staff in his hands. Kai couldn't believe what he was seeing, Garmadon was in possession of the Staff of Dragons! He grit his teeth, _They'd come for me, haven't they, now all the Dragons are going to be put at risk because of me...I cant let that happen. _

He reached for the paper wings in the corner of his room, but before he could strap them on, Inferna roared loudly, Kai was knocked off his feet, his head hit the marble floor hard and he let out a painful wince.

Outside the palace, the place was all chaos, Dragons and warriors all fighting one another, Garmadon being the one to lead them, though he wasn't so focused on the Dragons at all, all he wanted right now was Kai. He spotted a palace just far to the north, no doubt Kai was inside, it seemed too easy. He chuckled, "Just like stealing candy from a baby."

As the war continued on outside, Kai slowly got to his feet and looked outside to see a battle commencing, Inferna was no where to be found, he grew worried, had she left to join the fight? He hoped she'd return safely to him, but right now he had bigger things to worry about. He finally managed to strap on the paper wings onto his back, his body itching to get airborne, as well as join the fight, but as he was about to make the jump for the window, there was a loud banging against the palace doors. Kai stopped dead in his tracks, he heard the sound of wood banging on wood. _They're trying to knock the door open_. He wouldn't allow them to take them, even without a fight, he ran straight for the window only to find snakes climbing up the walls, he glanced around, slightly panicked and remembered the observatory in the palace, he ran straight for it, ignoring the fact that the skeletons had now successfully opened the door and began to pour in along with the Serpentine warriors. He glanced behind him and quickened his pace one seeing them catching up, he reached the observatory, the top had been knocked off, probably a Dragon used it as a weapon against skeleton or Serpentine troops, which only made Kai's plan easier.

He turned and became suddenly cornered by the Serpentine and Skeleton warriors, they smiled, believing they had just finished their task. "Game over, hothead," a Serpentine hissed. Kai bared his teeth and stood at the edge of the tower, he looked down and smiled, than looked back at the troops and gave a smirk, "So you think." He then let himself fall, and the troops all looked down from there, shocked, but were knocked off their feet once Kai picked up air and began soaring straight up the sky, he laughed as he reached the highest point, "Wooohooo!" Inferna looked up and glanced above him, her eyes drooped in worry, she gave a low whine then turned her attention to the skeletons and Serpentine.

Kai swooped downwards and made himself completely airborne, then tried not to get lost in the amazing feeling. He looked straight down to see the war going on, then noticed the Serpentine already drawing their bows, pointing straight at him. _Not this time_, the fire ninja thought. He swooped down, the Serpentine opened fire but he gracefully dodged everyone of their arrows, he then spun to the other side, in a zig-zag kind of way, avoiding the crossbow bearing skeleton troops. He couldn't help but feel sorry for some Dragons that had gotten shot down and were now being taken capture, it made him mad, he was the prince of these creatures and he wasn't going to let them down. He swooped down to where an ice Dragon was being caught in a net, he punched the skeletons which maintained the net, and used one of their swords to cut the Dragon free. The ice Dragon bowed its head, and Kai bowed in return, the Dragon returned to join the fight. Kai took for the skies again and continued to help with the battle.

Garmadon noticed him in the air, and his eyes widened, "But how?!" One look at Kai gave him a cross feeling he just wanted to shoot him out of the sky! Garmadon glanced at his staff and a dark thought seeped into his brain, he cracked a wicked smile, "Well...what comes up, must come _down_."

He aimed his staff straight for him, Inferna saw the danger, and she knew what was going to happen if she didn't do something quick, she swooped down in front of Kai. Kai seemed to notice her fly in, and flew towards her, "Whoa girl! You ok?" Inferna only responded with a shrill roar, she flapped her wings at fast rate, trying to pull himself out of the way of the impact, Kai though found this confusing, "Whats up with you?" Inferna roared, this time in a low whine, looking back at Garmadon who was now fully ready to hit his target. Garmadon smirked and pointed straight for Kai, his smile only growing wide and crazed, "See you in hell, fire ninja."

"Inferna whats wrong?" Kai asked, now fully concerned, Inferna flapped her wings and again pleaded, but nothing seemed to get him to move, she heard the dark lord fire, and that's when her instincts took over, before the shot could hit its true target, she threw herself in front of Kai and took the impact herself, the fire ninja was shot back by the loud BOOM that came along with it. He caught air again, and time seemed to freeze when he realized what had happened, the horrific scene flashing before his very eyes...Inferna fell straight from the sky, hitting the ground with a loud thud, the whole island seemed to freeze. Only Kai moved at fast rate, he screamed but it was drowned out by the sounds of war. Garmadon turned and saw Kai dive down towards his Dragon, and was shocked to find he had missed.

Kai however reached Inferna, but even though he hugged her snout like he always did, he could not get the heartwarming response he always received from her, her heat had left her body, her chest singed, the part where she got hit. Kai shook his head, his eyes wide in horror. "N-No...NO NO NO! Inferna! INFERNA!" he screamed. He shook her, pleading for her to get up, and be ok, but she only fell gently to the earth, limp and lifeless. He couldn't stop the tears from coming down, even if he tried, he didn't care, Inferna was gone.

The other Dragons, had been taken capture, the skeleton and Serpentine now hauling them into trucks, the battle was over...Garmadon had won. Kai hugged the snout of his beloved friend, his tears rolling down his cheeks and onto her bright, sunset-brimmed scales, he couldn't help it, he knew he had almost knew her for a few short days, but she had helped him so much...now she was gone.

Garmadon watched as Kai grieved over his Dragon, he rolled his eyes, "Pathetic."

Kai paused, lifting his head up from Inferna's snout and sniffled, his grief turned to hatred, and fury, he wiped the hot tears out of his eyes and sharply jerked his head in Garmadon's direction, his eyebrows knitted in fury. Garmadon could only smile at his sudden fury, a fiery look in his eyes, "Hm, you look better."

"_You_," Kai growled, his hands tightening into tight fists, he had a sudden urge to punch Garmadon in the face, better yet a punch everywhere hard enough to slaughter his insides out, he didn't want nothing more than Garmadon's pain, which would surely make a _great _exchange for Inferna's death. Garmadon sensed his inner wishes to murder, and licked his lips, "You don't stand a chance against me, hothead."

Kai got to his feet, he took off the set off wings strapped to his back and pulled up his sleeves, "**_Try me_**."

Garmadon smiled, and readied himself, of course he didn't really need to since he had the staff within his grasp, but he decided to amuse himself and have a little fight with Kai just for entertainment. Kai huffed, and stomped his foot on the ground, alike a bull patting the dirt as it prepared to charge, right now, Kai was like a steaming bull: driven and angry. Garmadon decided to use that as a way to complete his capture, so he stuck out the staff as if it were a red banner, and smirked, "Come and get it."

Kai's blood boiled and he soon lost it there, he charged, "AHHH!" Garmadon pulled the staff away, Kai fell forward towards the dirt, he grit his teeth and looked back at Garmadon, his anger rising inside him. Garmadon only waved the staff, "Hehe."

Kai charged again, and this time Garmadon kicked him in the gut sending him flying straight for the forests, Kai hit a tree and let out a loud grunt. He then turned and faced the villain with angry eyes, he wanted to end this now, all he wanted was Garmadon's blood on his hands, his skull being crushed by his own strength, he could imagine his enemies screams in his ears. Kai almost flashed a crazed smile before attacking again, Garmadon blocked his every move and everyone of his hits, Kai managed to grab hold of his arm and twist it all the way, the dark lord shrieked and Kai kicked Garmadon down kangaroo style, the dark lord slipped by and pounded Kai hard in the lower back of his spine, Kai gagged, but didn't let that stop him, he turned and kicked Garmadon straight in the head, and he swore he heard something crack. Garmadon winced and grabbed a hold of his jaw, Kai grinned, he managed to break a part of Garmadon's mouth, but even that wasn't enough for him to be satisfied. Kai lashed out, ready to rip his enemies head off, but Garmadon saw through him and swung against the sensitive part of his spine, Kai shrieked and fell to the ground, technically paralyzed.

Garmadon hoisted himself up from the ground and looked down at his defeated foe, he smirked, and grabbed Kai up by the hair, Kai let out a low cry of pain but Garmadon pulled his face towards him to make him stare right into his eyes. Garmadon laughed, "I finally got my hands on one of you, ninja...maybe now you'll be used for something more _useful_."

Kai glared at him, Garmadon tossed him over to two skeleton troops, he ordered, "Lock him somewhere secure! Make sure he _never _escapes until I get through with him and his friends." The skeletons nodded at their master, and Kai watched as the fiend walked away, the staff radiating power in his hands, he tried to yell but his voice cracked, and all of his spirit was taken right out of him...he was nothing more than a broken soul, Inferna was gone, Garmadon had won...it was all over...

They lost...

**(Oh my god what have I done o-o. SO MUCH FEELS AND SUSPENSE AND OH MAH GEEERD. Well, this seemed to be one long chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it and NOOOO INFERNA DIES NO! (I know she's not well known but just look at how Kai reacts!) He's basically shattered now! What will get his spirit back? Will the others get captured, along with Sensei Wu and Lloyd? What is going to happen next?! I guess you can find out tomorrow when I update again, oh well, time sure flies does it. Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed this one, I'll be back here tomorrow for more, until then, have a marvelous Monday guys! Thanks for reading! **


	20. Chapter 20: Captured

"What?!"

Once Zane had finished explaining Garmadon's plot to shape Ninjago using the Staff of Dragons, things couldn't get anymore stressful for Andrea, "UGHH! Why haven't I thought of this before?! I should've seen him coming! Now he's probably carrying out his plans somewhere else in the world!"

"Then no matter what we have to put a stop to it," Lily stated, pounding her fist into her palm. Andrea groaned and run a hand through her hair, pacing around worriedly, "This cannot be simply done with just ourselves, Lily, the only reason I went to look for the prophecy was because of Garmadon! Ten years ago he stole the staff from me!"

"Then that doesn't mean we cant put an end to it!" Lily chimed in.

"Lily, we cant just barge in and get it back! That can only be done with a large team of individuals, hence the whole team of ninjas, we don't have time now! Garmadon is probably out there carrying out his master plans!" Andrea shrieked, panting.

They all exchanged looks, obviously, they knew Andrea had been through much enough to feel _this _concern. Cole went up to Andrea to comfort her but she only shooed him away, he retreated back to his spot right next to where Zane lay, he felt awful now. Andrea sighed and went to cool down by the lake, the others didn't dare to go after her. Jay asked, "Is she always like this?"

"Most of the time, when she was looking out for us she always had everything to be worried about," Lily stated.

Jay smirked and glanced at Cole, "Sound familiar?"

"Shut up," Cole growled, burying his head in his knees. Zane found this confusing, he wanted to ask him but came to conclusion Cole didn't want to talk about it, so he let him be. Lily looked after her sister and sighed, "Lets hope she calms down once she's sat down, therefore we can create a plan."

"A plan?" Zane asked, rubbing the back of his head.

Lily let mist flow from her fingers, which she then let make an image into the dirt, Cole lifted his head to see, "Whoa."

The other two were just as enthralled as Cole was, Lily smirked, "Well, then, lets get to planning."

Meanwhile, Andrea was pacing around the lake, trying to calm down her nerves, but the worries always got to her head and so she kept pacing back and forth muttering words to herself like a madman. "_What do I do...what do I do...our time is limited, Garmadon is probably out there who knows where, carrying out his master plans! Me being so stupid! I should've started looking for the other ninjas! Ugh, now we don't have time at all! Why am I always so stupi-_"

She heard something move in the swamp, she turned her head sharply towards the water, now fully alert. She stood still for a moment to listen, her ears picking up small noised deep below the water, and heard a sudden hiss. She drew her daggers and prepared for what came, and soon enough a Venomari rose to the surface, its eyes beady and threatening, Andrea shielded her eyes knowing that with one touch from the snakes venom would bring her to a world of fear. The Venomari jumped out of the marsh along with a fellow Venomari scout, soon enough more snakes joined the party. Andrea kept shielding her eyes, she reached for her daggers and proceeded to fight. They all were caught by surprise, but when she drew them both, her sense became more mild, and her eyes glowed purple. She spun around creating a massive whirlwind of power, the snakes began to back down while some got sucked into the tornado, some even retreated into the lake. Lily stopped speaking to hear something massive going on behind them, they all turned to see Andrea fighting off the snakes with her Spinjitzu. Lily gasped, "ANDREA NO!"

Andrea continued to battle the snakes, and most of them retreated, but Lily ran out to her, soon enough right before her whirlwind began to suck everything in the area. Lily pushed herself in the tornado and into Andrea, once she lost her balance the tornado broke away and the snakes that had been inside fell back. The other three looked at the two in shock, their eyes wide. Andrea jumped up and began yelling at her sister, "What was that for?!"

"Are you mad?! You know you cant unleash your Spinjitzu here!" Lily ranted, getting to her feet.

"Its called self-defense sis! Besides I can control it!" Andrea responded. "No you cant! Powers such as yours cannot be controlled easily!" Lily shouted.

Zane looked back to see the snakes have recovered and were coming after them, his eyes shrink in fear, "G-Guys?"

"You don't understand my powers, Lily! You only have one!"

"So?! Just because I simply have one of your special powers doesn't mean I don't know much about all of yours!"

"Guys?" Zane called again, the other two finally noticing the snakes. Though Lily and Andrea continued their fighting, the had not noticed the snakes at all, until the guys finally screamed, "GUYS!"

"WHAT?!" the two screamed. They glanced at them and gasped once they saw they were in a net, they looked around them to see the snakes surrounding them, and that's when they finally got the nerve to stick sides. They drew out their weapons and proceeded to battle, but their weapons were taken from them just instantly by a purple snake general. The two were suddenly taken capture, and that's when the snake revealed himself, they all shouted, "PYTHOR!"

Pythor chuckled, "Right you are ninja, and it seems your in a bit of a sticky situation, ah, what do we have here?" He turned to the two girls and cracked a smile, "Two girlfriends of the ninja perhaps?" Lily and Andrea's faces burned bright red, Andrea was the first to unleash her power, she broke the ropes with her own hand and side-kicked the snakes, Pythor was surprised. Andrea then drew her daggers and went forth to kill him but was caught by her neck, "AH!"

Cole felt almost as red as the two had been, he struggled against the ropes but they were to strong. Pythor eyed Andrea and her hands, his eyes had a hint of realization, he smiled at her, "Now now, dear, what great powers you have." Andrea struggled from the tight grasp but Pythor only grasped tightly, "Your coming with _me_."

He dragged her to one of the snake trucks, two cells available, he tossed Andrea in one and she growled at him. The other four ninjas were tossed into the other, and the snakes headed for the Fire Temple. Lily sighed, the other three were silent, and so was Andrea, if the two girls had only gotten along and not caused a fight, this would not have happened.

No one saw them go, except one individual Samurai.

**(Oh crap, the ninja have been captured! What does Pythor plan to do with Andrea? Will Nya get to Sensei and Lloyd in time to plan a rescue? Only time will tell, until next time, I hope you guys enjoyed this one, and we'll get back to Kai in a moment, poor guy...lets hope he'll get his spirits back up soon, until then, have a taco Tuesday guys! Thanks for reading! **

** President Business: Hey! Taco Tuesday! That's my thing! **

** Whoops, sorry!) **


	21. Chapter 21: Samurai X In Action!

Skeleton and Serpentine troops surrounded the perimeter of the Temple of Fire, and anyone contained inside would have a low chance of escape. In this case, Cole, Jay, Zane and Lily all were in a bit of a tough knot, they hovered right above the bubbling pool of lava in a brimstone cage, which contained to any of their elemental powers as they discovered.

"Ungh!" Lily pulled on the bars for the thousandth time, attempting to break free and fly them out through the top of the volcano, but according to the cage that was not going to happen. Zane pulled her away from the bars, afraid of her getting strained, "Don't strain yourself, you've tried enough." Lily just looked up at Zane's upside down face, she groaned in frustration and lay there on the cold metal in instant defeat. Cole looked down at the skeletons placed almost everywhere in the temple, probably to stand guard, but he couldn't see Pythor, or Andrea anywhere.

"Any sign of your girlfriend?" Jay asked, snickering. Cole growled, "_No_, and shut up, she's not my girlfriend."

Jay rolled his eyes in sarcasm, "Oh sure, sure, of course she isn't."

"I mean it!" Cole snapped back, turning sharply towards him. Jay chuckled, "Of course..." The earth ninja began to roll up his sleeves in an attempt to fight, but before they could break out into a scuffle Zane placed himself between them, "You two stop it, your acting like Lily and Andrea."

"Don't remind me," Lily stated hopelessly, looking quite guilty. Zane walked over to her and helped her stand, "While some of this happens to be your fault, I don't see why you find it all to be your cause, Andrea had something to do with this."

Lily sighed, "Yeah, but I was the one who caused her to be angry, I shouldn't have fueled her flames..."

Zane put a hand on her shoulder, "Do not fret, we will get out of here soon enough, all we have to do is hope for the best, and I'm sure things will improve between you and your sister."

Jay decided to join in on the conversation, "Speaking of flames, has anyone wondered where Kai could be?"

As for the absent fire ninja, he was located in a remote dungeon not far below from the Fire Temple itself, and since it was underground, the ceiling dripped with wet soil, and the whole place smelled like mildew and moist dirt. Kai only sat there, in his cell, in both defeat and shame, he could not get the image of Inferna's death out of his head, it was still fresh, like a haunting flashback. His eyes were wide with horror, and his mouth only quivered with fear, he was glad he didn't have any company around him, that way he wouldn't have to speak to anyone about his pain. Although, he had heard the saying that keeping all your troubles in will only make you feel worse, and instead you'll have to tell them to others to get them out, but how could he forget something as horrid as that?

Kai looked down at his hands, they were dirty and cut, some blood seeped out from his palms, but he didn't care. His arms were bound to the wall in chains, so he wouldn't get any ideas on escaping, which he didn't plan to do at all, because, all he thought of was despair and grief, his heart had been crushed, and his soul had been broken into fragments of shame and hopelessness. Seeming no one was with him, he didn't find it bad to hug his two knees tightly together, bury his head deep into them...

and cry.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Ninjago, the citizens began to take notice of the vast storm that approached, it was unlike anything they have ever seen before and it was quite getting much more threatening and more dangerous in size. Sensei out of all of the people of Ninjago was the one to notice this, and his suspicions only grew to his demise. "I fear something terrible has happened to my students," he uttered.

Nya for instance was on her way to deliver the bad news, she had just found out the others, and some other two girls she had not seen before had gotten captured by Pythor and his men. "Ugh! Why are those guys always getting into trouble?! Goes to show they need me around to keep the bad guys away..." She did not notice the group of snakes that spotted her out of the bushes, they were most surprised at her sudden appearance, where had she been throughout the last few days? The snakes hopped onto their Snake Bikes and rode after Nya's massive Exo Suit. Nya heard the engines roaring behind her and once she realized the snakes had spotted her she slapped her forehead, "So much for stealth." She activated her rocket engines, but it seems she forgot to fill them up with fuel, "Seriously?!" She did not stop running however, she believed since she had a head start, she would make it out before the snakes actually caught her. The snakes quickened their pace and soon were head to head with her mechs feet. She took notice and turned around, making the snakes force a stop, she threw out one of her Samurai Blades, and hit one of the bikes, the blade returned to her hand and she kept on moving. Only one snake remained, and Nya actually believed she had a chance against him, until the snake called reinforcements. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" she yelled.

A Fangpyre pulled in his Rattlecopter in close, of course this was a big mistake considering it was a toy compared to Nya's giant Samurai Mech. The snake gulped, and Nya grabbed the copter with her mech's hands, the snake jumped out in retreat. Nya threw the copter behind her managing to hit two more copters out of the air, oh how she wished she had refueled before the quest! This would've been much easier. Although the odds seemed to be in her favor now that she was down to three snakes on three new Snake bikes. She looked back and smirked, "Hm, looks to me things are going to get a bit heated up around here." She drew out her Samurai blade, and the snakes were all in shock, she turned and they didn't even have time to put on the breaks before she slashed them back to the old times. The snakes screeched until they couldn't be heard from Nya's ears as they reached farther into Ninjago, she smirked, "Have a nice flight!" She then continued to speed towards Destiny's Bounty in an attempt to stop Garmadon from carrying out his plan, before it became too late.

**(Yes! Nya to the rescue! Again! It seems our faithful ninjas cant help getting a few assistance from our favorite Samurai! But will Nya really save them all? Or is there a broken fire ninja we seem to be forgetting? It seems fate has been cruel nowadays, and only time will tell if things will come out as they plan to be, in other ways, I finally have the plot for my series first episode! I just have to finish this pilot (not going to rush) and we'll get on with the drama, suspense, and some real f****** action! (sorry for the language), anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this one, and I cant wait for tomorrow's chapter! Until next time, have a Wacky Wednesday, but before I go, I have a quite a question for you guys, do you think Kai will gain his flare back? Anyway, thanks for reading guys!) **


	22. Chapter 22: I Wont Let You Down Again

Lloyd glanced out the window, the silver forked sky image vivid in his eyes, he jumped at the sound of thunder, he always disliked loud noises, but he did favor the view of the way the lighting cut through the powerful storm, which seemed to be edging closer, and growing larger by the minute.

Sensei came in to find Lloyd gazing out the window, he sighed, and the green ninja turned upon hearing his uncle, "Uncle? May I ask you something?"

"Anything, Lloyd," Wu replied, seating himself next to the seven-year-old, he then turned to his nephew, "what is it you ask?"

Lloyd glanced out to the storm again, "Well, I was just wondering, what would be causing a storm like this?" Wu hesitated, he knew the answer, but Lloyd would not be happy to hear about it. So instead, Wu tried to come up with a logical explanation, he remembered Greek Mythology, perhaps Lloyd would buy that. "Well, you see, Lloyd, it seems the great sky god is angry at the world below, so he strikes forth his deadly bolts of electricity and eternity of strong winds as punishment." Lloyd eyed the storm with amazement, "You mean Zeus?"

Wu nodded slowly, "Yes."

Lloyd pondered at that, he wondered how a god could control the skies, better yet, he and the others controlled different elements, and if there were more ninjas such as them, things couldn't get any weirder than that. Wu found it good that Lloyd didn't suspect anything else to be the cause of the great storm, the truth would've haunted the boy, and he wouldn't want that. Wu's mind was filled with worry, now his troubles have been confirmed and no, Zeus was not the one capable of creating such a storm...

It was his own brother Garmadon's demonic plans.

Kai sat quietly in his cell as he had done usually, when he heard the door to the dungeon open. His ears twitched, perhaps that was a sign he was part Dragon, he had sharper senses, enabling him to hear the silent footsteps that approached his cell. It happened to be snake warriors, carrying in the captured Dragons, Kai ignored them, lowering his head further, now he wouldn't be so alone, but it was thanks to him these Dragons were with him in captivity. Once the Dragons were now in cages, the snakes eyed Kai with their beady eyes, he could tell they were grinning ear to ear, no doubt about it, and he would've been growling under his breath or better yet cursing at them, threatening them to free him or they'd end up with slit throats. But now he couldn't even have those thoughts in mind, thanks to his ignorance, he could've saved Inferna himself, why couldn't he listened to her warnings? More than ever, Kai wished to undo the past.

The snakes left, leaving him in the Dragons alone. Kai looked over to the Dragons, they seemed to look just like him, shameful and hopeless. Except for one, it was another Fire Dragon, but it had brighter markings than Inferna, and shorter wingspan. It had its wings folded in front of her, and yes Kai could tell it was a female, its eyelashes were visible. The dragon bowed its head at him, Kai happened to show a slight smile, but then it twisted back into a frown, the dragon sensed his pain and misery, and especially, his guilt. The dragon reached its head through the bars of the cell and over to his, she nudged him and he only looked at her, his head down, hiding his face. The dragon lifted his head and Kai's teary eyes were visible, she knew how much she had loved Inferna, and losing her must've been hard for him. Kai sniffled, "I-I'm sorry..."

All the dragons turned their heads towards him slowly, their ears perked up to hear, Kai only continued his sorrow apology, "I-I...I'm at fault here, I'm sorry I caused you a-all...trouble, (sniff) this is all my fault...I-I could've saved you I-I could've saved her..."

The dragons all exchanged pitiful looks of sadness. The fire dragon let Kai sob on her head, he needed the comfort, but the one thing he needed most was his fire again. The dragons all looked to Kai in hope, he broke away from shedding tears and looked at them all, him in the lead, they all looked to him, but he was quite confused, "W-What."

The fire dragon pointed her front claw at Kai's chest, and a flare escaped her tip, Kai felt a familiar sensation, of which he felt back when he was recruited as a ninja, the same sensation he felt while rescuing his sister, and the same sensation he felt when he had been with Inferna. He felt her spirit inside him, and that spirit was his flame, he looked to the dragons, his eyes no longer filled with tears, these were his subjects, and he couldn't let them down. He pushed away the sorrow and rose to his feet, his enthusiastic spirit returning to him, his eyebrows furrowed in determination. "R-Right," He tried to sound confident, the way Cole would when he lead him and the others, "I...I will stand, not just for you all, but for everyone else.." The dragons all seemed to smile.

Kai glanced at them all, "_I wont let you guys down again_."

_I wont_

**(Yes! So it seems Kai has regained his fiery spirit, thanks to another Fire Dragon, don't worry! She wont die too, I'm not that cruel, but she will help Kai in saving the others, they just have to escape, but with who's help? Ah, yes, Nya will meet her brother and her sisters! Family reunion! Well, sort of, the rest of the siblings have not been found yet, but you'll see them later on in the episodes, not to worry everyone. I do hope you guys think I'm not being to rushed, was it too quick that Kai found his spirit back? Or is it fine? I need to know if I'm doing this too fast or too slow, please tell me .n. Until next time, have a happy Thursday everyone! Thanks for Reading!) **


	23. Chapter 23: Failure

Pythor contained the struggling Universe Ninja and threw her into an empty jail cell. Andrea hit the wall with a thud, the Anocandrai general shut the door and locked it firmly with a key. Andrea glared at Pythor, her eyes almost turning to slits, _"_Release me _fool_." Pythor chuckled, "I don't think so, your highness."

She flinched, making Pythor grin, "How _dare _you."

"You didn't think I wouldn't know who you were?" Pythor hissed, Andrea looked at him suspiciously, he only continued to explain, "Your Andrea Selverus Potter! The legendary Universe Ninja, and one of Sensei Wu and Lord Garmadon's earliest students, truly think for a moment, us Serpentine study history too."

"I do think, twice more than you do as a matter factly," she snapped. The snake only seemed to shake his head, "It didn't seem like it to me when you decided to pick a fight with your little sister, now isn't that true?" Andrea felt her face burn red, "THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"Ooh, feisty one aren't we? Big temper too, I'm beginning to question what made you a ninja with all these poor qualities," Pythor teased. Andrea huffed, her blood began to boil hot, but then realization hit her, ever since she had began looking for the prophecy, she for that prophecy, she had began to push the most important thoughts aside, temporarily blinding her from what really was at risk. Her eyes drifted downward, the truth hurt, how could she have been so ignorant? She picked the fight with Lily, put the others in jeopardy, and landed herself in this mess. Pythor was right, how could she ever be this way without noticing? She deserved what she got, she didn't deserve to fight for what was right. She fought back tears, and Pythor grinned knowing he broke her, "Well, well, your not so tough, now are you?"

She glared at him, the tears beginning to run down her face, the Anocandrai smiled. "Well, I would love to stay and chat, but I have some _big _plans to attend to, and it seems like I don't want do-gooders like you, oh wait, no you are _not_, forgive my wrongful tongue, I must go now, goodbye, _fraud_," he hissed.

Once the door to the dungeon shut, Andrea found it the right time to shed tears, how could she have been so distant? All this was her fault, no one could tell her otherwise...

For once in her life, Andrea finally accepted the fact that she was a failure...

**(QAQ AHHH Poor Andrea! Your not a failure! It seems like she's broken now! But don't worry, good stuff will come! Sorry for the short chapter guys, I'm kind of stressed at the moment, I need some relaxation, and I hope you'll take this as passable literature, and I'd just like to say...SCREW YOU PYTHOR! Even though he's my ****_favorite _****villain I still am pissed he broke me (Andrea technically), so yeah :c. Until next time, be sure to check tomorrow for updates, and have a "Because I'm Happy!" Friday guys! (Happy by Pharrel Williams X3) Thanks for reading!) **


	24. Chapter 24: Sibling Reunion

Kai kicked against the steel bars, providing great effort against the cage door, however, even with the dragons help, nothing seemed to help. He pat the bars and squeezed them hard to try and guess the material. "Brimstone," Kai uttered. The other dragons snorted, obviously these dungeon cells were built to be dragon-resistant, not a very good thing for both them and Kai.

The young prince conjured up a ball of fire in the middle of his palm and flung it at the bars, obviously nothing happened, but the force caused by the flame managed to push the bar up from the weak dirt. "The ground seems to be soft, ok, everybody dig, now!" he yelled. No one hesitated at his direct orders, they went straight to digging, and soon enough the bar fell to the floor. Kai could easily pass through now, and he began to run around kicking the bars down, freeing all the dragons. Once they all were free, Kai could now worry on how they were to reach the surface, and also, how he was going to locate Garmadon, and arrive in time to stop whatever devious plans he had in mind.

He glanced over to the Fire Dragon that had helped him, and she nodded her immense head, then lowered it for him to climb on. Kai carefully seated himself and gripped gently at the sides of her neck, then lead the rest of the Dragons to escape. The Earth Dragons burrowed upward making a tunnel passageway for them to move forward to, Kai hoped this worked.

Meanwhile, Nya was just about arriving to Destiny's Bounty when she was shot straight from behind, by a snake vehicle. "AGH!" she cried, as her exosuit fell to the ground. As she hit the earth, she tried to not move, she felt dizzy and her vision blurred. The snakes climbed out of their motor bikes and chuckled to themselves, Nya climbed out of the cockpit as soon as her head stopped spinning, glancing one way at the two snakes that put her suit back to fixing, she grunt and drew out one of her samurai blades from behind her. The snakes lunged, but in the blink of an eye, Nya drew her blades and fought. The snakes were caught by surprise and fell back to her fast movements, one got severely cut from her slashing, "GAH!"

The other snake troop hissed and raised his sword, Nya froze and smirked, "Come at me, snake-breath." The snake jumped and Nya and she only dashed forward ramming herself into the snakes chest, making him gasp. Nya hit a tree, the snake's spine cracked and he lay against the bark, limp and lifeless. The snake that had fell recovered, tracing the permanent scar left on the side of his face, he faced Nya and bared its fangs, the samurai went into fighting position, ready for whatever came to her. The snake cracked a smile, the scar on his face moving along with it, Nya stared in confusion. The snake sprang up and drew out a double dagger, and Nya didn't have time to leap out of the way before he pinned her. The snake planted the dagger into her arm, a shriek filled the air. The snake laughed, Nya tried not to look feeble, but the pain was too immense, she couldn't help but let out a low cry.

The snake exchanged a devilish look at his victim, his smile creepily edging upwards, "Ssssay goodnight, sssamurai!"

But right before he could finish the job, a immense eruption shook the earth, the snake was knocked off balance and millions of Dragons shot out from the earth, now free from the dark and frigid underground. Nya was most surprised to see her brother on top of one, he spotted her and his eyes widened, "Nya?"

"Kai?!" Nya yelled, obviously dumbstruck upon seeing him riding one of the bigger beasts. Kai let himself lower himself, as the Dragons took the time to stretch their wings. "Sis! My god I haven't seen you in days!" Kai jumped down from the Dragons back. To the fire dragon, Nya seemed familiar, but when she heard the word _sis _she got an instant idea that this was the princes sister, meaning, she was also their princess. The Dragon bowed in respect, Nya seemed utterly confused, "Uh..."

Kai pet the Dragon's head, "Thank you. Now, Nya, I need to go, there's not much time."

"What why?" Nya asked anxiously. Kai only took her by the hand, "I need to find the others, and stop Garmadon from turning Ninjago into his own evil image by using the Staff of Dragons."

The samurai paused, "Wait, what?"

"I-I'll explain on the way, just come on!" Kai hoisted Nya on top of the Dragons back and jumped on himself, and without further ado he took off, the other Dragons followed. Nya was still confused about the whole thing, "Kai, explain. Now."

Kai looked back to his sister, he sighed, "Ok, look, everything is not what it seemed to be, your my sister, but we also have another set of siblings, and our parents happen to be king and queen of the Dragons." Her eyes widen, "W-What?"

"I was brought to our original home by our long-lost sister, Lily, and she explained it to me all, and also what the prophecy meant, I know it can be hard to process at first, but Nya, you've got to believe me." Nya gazed down, all this time, had her parents, her actual mom and dad, been king and queen? Could she have been living a false life all this time? At least Kai _was _related to her, but both of them, and maybe, more brothers and sisters, were all part of a royal family. She thought back to those two girls she saw get caught by the Serpentine, could they, be some of her lost sisters?

"Nya?" Kai questioned, looking back to make sure she was still on top of the Dragon. Nya looked at her brother, she sighed, "Yes, Kai. I believe you." The fire ninja smiled, "I knew you would, now I don't have anything else to explain, especially since I don't have any idea where the other guys are-"

"They've all been captured by the Serpentine, especially two girls that seemed to be with them," Nya immediately answered. Kai stared back at her, shocked, "What?!"

"I don't know where their headed but they seemed to be going in the direction of the Fire Temple, they might be heading there," she replied. Kai turned forward, his eyebrows knitted in anger, "_That's all I needed to hear_." Kai pat the neck of the Dragon and told her to quicken the pace, she obeyed, and Nya hung tightly to her brother, as they and the dragons around them all headed out through the brisk noon sky.

**(Oh gosh, it seems Kai is looking for a fight! Nobody messes with his friends, or family! Point taken! Also, woohoo! Kai reunited with Nya and now their off to save the others and their two sisters! But can they make it before Garmadon carries on with his plans? What will Pythor plan to do with me while his life is on the line? Just wait and find out next time I update, and also I apologize for writing late, I had some time to think about what to write for the next chapter and well, you can tell how long I took, anyway, until next time, have a Splendid Saturday, and thanks for reading!)**


	25. Chapter 25: On The Same Page

Cole sat at the corner of the cell, his whole body shaken with worry. _My god, where did that snake put her? I don't see her anywhere, ghh, this is so frustrating! All I'm doing is sitting here, doing nothing! Why we are here, I don't even have the slightest idea! All I can think about it Andrea! _

He stopped himself, a dark thought dawned across him, _could he actually be in...no! Cole, don't be silly, you cant love her, she'll just end up being another girl who'll hate you for the rest of your life_. His eyes then darted down, as the memories came back, every girl he's met always either tried to ruin his life, ignore him, or be tempted to kill him. Cole recalled Andrea's remarkable powers, and he begun to shake a bit, _I __**really **__don't want to get on her bad side... _

"Hey Cole!"

"Ah!" the earth ninja was startled by Jay's presence, he looked back at the lightning master who was just smiling like a dork at him, he sighed, "Jeez, Jay, a little warning next time please?"

Jay chuckled, "So I guess I should wear a bell then?"

"That's not what I meant, motormouth," Cole grumbled, staring off into the distance. The lightning master laughed, then noticed his best friends distant expression, his smile faded, "Cole, you alright?"

For a moment, Cole said nothing, he only stared out, but Jay got his attention when he punched him in the ribs, "GOH!" He hugged his gut tight and winced, Jay gasped, "Oh god I'm sorry!" Cole only glared at him, "Next time, punch me harder, and lets see how fast you can run without _legs_." Jay gulped, thinking of Cole chasing him with a scythe, he decided to change the subject, "U-Uh, uh hey! Uh, you seen any good movies lately?"

Cole blinked, still holding his bruise, "_Really_?"

Jay chuckled nervously then dropped it once he knew it was hopeless. On the other side of the cave, Lily sat distant, in thought, she was troubled, not just because they were about to fall to their deaths by flaming hot lava, but because she might never actually get a chance to see her sister again, and all they ever did was fight, now thanks to them...all of Ninjago, and maybe even the whole universe, was in jeopardy. Zane looked over to her, he couldn't help but feel, a little bit of remorse for her, she was going through a lot right now, and no one was there to be of any comfort. The ice ninja frowned at the idea, he walked over to her and sat himself down beside her. _Except me _he thought. Lily was at first silent to his presence, but soon acknowledged it, "Why are you here..."

Zane caught the words in his throat, "I-I...I, I just, felt, sort of worried for you...you seem rather distant...I can understand why, but, I just wanted to see if you were alright." Lily didn't look at him, she just sighed, "Zane...you don't know what its like...to fight with a loved one, if you had siblings, I'm sure you would treat them like your own children, especially if you were the elder...but...you would never understand what its like..."

The ice ninja hesitated, he couldn't even remember his past, except for the few flashbacks of his father he saw while recovering his memories, but that's it, all he had was a few short glimpses, nothing more, sadly. Yet, he could somehow compare to Lily, he knew what it was like to have nothing, and right now she had might've just lost her own sister. "Lily, I...I do understand, partial of your emotions, but I can still understand what your going through," Zane stated.

Lily looked at him, a little perplexed, Zane continued, "Even though I might not have any siblings of my own, I in turn, do..." He motions over to Cole and Jay, and then mentions, Kai and Lloyd. "Even though we're different, we're all one big family, and sometimes they can be quite a knot to untie, but that doesn't mean they aren't still close to me. If any of them were to fade away I would be heartbroken, but in turn, I am almost like the elder, I don't call myself superior, but I would put my time in helping my brothers on any mission, just like you would with Andrea."

Lily stared at him, and she couldn't help but show a weak smile, she nodded, "Thank you, Zane...I'll try to be better next time..."

"Oh, I promise, you will," Zane stated smiling at her, "Just as soon as we get out of here..." Lily sighed, he was right, they still had to find a way out of this mess, but how to? It didn't matter to Lily how they got out, as long as she was able to reunite with her sister again, and never, _ever _let a fight, wedge between them again.

**(Looks like we'll have to cut this short, but I hope you enjoyed a little bit of this chapter, the next one we get to the rescue! Featuring Kai and Nya X3, prepare for epicness! Also, its almost the time to start the episodes! Whee! Right after the epilogue we shall begin season 1 of Ninjago: Dragons of Spinjitzu! Who's excited?! *Cricket noises* Nobody? Aw, oh well, until next time, have a Lazy Sunday guys, thanks for reading!) **


	26. Chapter 26: Dragons vs Garmadon

"There it is!"

Kai and Nya and their following hoard of Dragons all began to see the Temple of Fire just ahead of them in the bliss horizon, Kai grit his teeth upon seeing skeleton and Serpentine troops all on patrol, surrounding the entire Volcano, and he knew exactly that their friends, and his two sisters were inside. "Let's go in, and give Garmadon a surprise that he'll _never _forget," Kai joked, smirking, Nya grinned mischievously, and held tight to her brother as they swooped down.

Meanwhile, inside, it was growing too quiet for Jay to handle, and so he decided to lighten the mood a little by telling some jokes, so of course he picked on Cole, who was just so frustrated, he could barely think. "Hey, hey, Cole," Jay began, tapping his teammates shoulder, the team leader let out a low growl, obviously this was not the right time to speak to the ninja of earth. But Jay didn't care, he was desperate for someone to talk to, "Cole, come on, want to hear a joke?"

"No," Cole grunted through his breath, his face hidden deep into his knees, but the lightning ninja of course paid no attention to his irritated tone and continued to get on his nerves. "Ok, ok, so, what do you get, when you cross a Fangpyre, right before his dinner?"

Cole didn't want to answer, but he felt that if he didn't, Jay would just whine like a five-year-old until he did, so he sighed and asked, "What..."

"_You _become its dinner! Haha! Get it? Cause it fangpyres bite off more than they can chew! Haha, your not laughing," Jay instantly shut up once he saw Cole's expression, which obviously showed frustration and some hostile emotion Jay could not make out. "What's wrong?" he asked, sounding worried.

Cole blinked, "Nothing...I'm fine..."

"You don't sound fine, idiot," Jay stated, and Cole raised his head at the last part, Jay leaned against the bars and tried to pretend he was thinking, he already knew why Cole was so upset about, but he only did it for humor, "Hmm...lets see...its Andrea isn't it?"

Cole felt as if he could punch Jay right in the face. "W-What?! N-No! NO! Just, no! T-That's not it!" he stuttered.

Jay smirked, "Suuuure, its not, come on man, you know its true!"

"ITS NOT TRUE!" Cole barked, making Lily and Zane jump, the earth ninja rose, and Zane felt tempted to hold him back. Cole approached Jay and stuck his finger right at his chest, "I DON'T LIKE HER, I DON'T OK!"

"SILENCE!"

The entire volcano seemed to shake, and the cell teetered back and forth, knocking Cole off balance, and Jay had to keep from laughing. Lily walked over to the front of the cell to see Garmadon, his ghastly appearance had not changed, and it seemed as if he'd grown a set of arms. She cursed, "_Garmadon_."

The dark lord glanced up at the roof and smiled at his hostages, "Hmm...well, I see you've made yourself comfortable, like the hospitality? I got the idea from a cooking show called, _Fry The Ninja_."

"You know, your humor is weak, for an old man," Jay teased. Garmadon tensed a bit at the insult, he thought for a mere second, perhaps he should kill him first, or all at once, a slow death would surely be a reasonable price to pay for all the times the ninja have made a fool of him. So he merely chuckled, "I see you haven't changed a bit, Jay...looks to me, your jokes have gotten old themselves..."

Jay bit his tongue, _Damn that bastard_ he thought to himself. Cole got up and glared daggers at Garmadon, the villain smiled up at them, he turned to Pythor who had slithered up next to him, he almost stopped smiling, _almost_. "Well, I see you've done a good job capturing these damn fools, so I might reconsider your fate, to another day, if you don't mess up my plans again, do you understand snake?" Garmadon questioned, almost in a deafening tone. Pythor only glanced at the staff tightly grasped in his fingers, and he cracked a smile, "Oh, _yes_. I understand perfectly."

Garmadon stared in disgust and turned back to his prisoners, he snapped his fingers and two skeleton warriors began to lower the chain that held up their mobile prison. The four felt gravity pulling on them as they began to slowly lower more and more towards the pool of lava beneath them, Garmadon only paced around, pretending to notice nothing. "As you can see, I've captured you in order to meet the face of your doom," he explained.

Jay climbed up the bars and held himself up, the others did the same, Garmadon chuckled at them as they scrambled to escape death, but the cage was nearly hitting the surface of the burning magma, and the sizzling of metal beginning to melt was just music to Garmadon's ears. "Quite quick death, I might say, but of course, the quicker, the better, now lets get this overwit-" He stopped once the cage was just visible to his prying eyes, and he felt a sense of something missing. _Andrea_ he thought.

"STOP LOWERING IT!" he yelled. The skeletons immediately caught the chain in their bony fingers, before the lava even reached the bars of the cage, the ninja all clung to the bars tightly, and were baffled at why they weren't being further lowered. Garmadon jerked his head straight towards Pythor and pointed the staff right between his eyes, "Where is she!"

Pythor smiled, and pretended to act confused, "Who?"

"THE GIRL! YOU KNOW WHO I'M SPEAKING OF YOU IDIOTIC SNAKE!" Garmadon snapped, and it almost seemed like he was eager to shoot something out of the staff and end the Anocandrai's life and be done with it, but to the villains surprise, the snake grin only grew wider, into a much more creepier smile, "Ah...yes, _that _girl...someone bring her forth, if you please."

He snapped his fingers and to their left, everyone saw Andrea in the clutches of two Serpentine, she was chained and obviously pissed, struggling for freedom. Garmadon's eyes shrunk in fear, he turned to Pythor, his anger couldn't even be compared to anything else, "HOW DARE YOU! RELEASE HER!"

Now, this surprised, almost everyone in the room, especially Pythor, who's smile had turned into a disgusted, deformed frown, "How dare _me_? I am beyond perplexed, oh _great _one. How dare _**you**_, I thought you were rotten to the core."

Garmadon glanced at Andrea, than at Pythor, his blood boiled, and the four ninja could not make out what was going on, "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PUT HER IN WITH THE OTHERS YOU IGNORANT SNAKE! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I-"

"Care?" Pythor finished for him, making the dark lord shut up instantly, Pythor merely chuckled, "Oh, you really think I'm that _stupid _Garmadon? I know all about you and Wu training her as the legendary _Ninja of the_ _Universe_, and yes, I do know, how much you cared, while still under the influence of the Devourer's venom...oh no, you treated her almost like a daughter, I believe?"

Garmadon's face burned, and he gripped tightly onto the staff, Lily narrowed her eyes at him and then at Andrea, her mind trying to piece everything together. "Truly, you only wanted me to put her in with the others, because you didn't want to kill her last, _pathetic _one you are, shame on you," Pythor spat. Garmadon had had enough, he grit his teeth and moved forward to attack him, Pythor snapped his fingers, one of the snake warriors held a knife to Andrea's thick throat, she held her breath. Garmadon tensed, he was shaking his weapon pointed straight at Pythor, but he couldn't help but glance over to Andrea, who was just as shaken up as him. "You kill me, you kill her, and life for a life, aint it?" Pythor chuckled.

Cole was ready to sock the snake in the arm, but he was afraid shifting his weight would cause the cage to fall again, he couldn't put the others lives in danger, so he stayed put, but he didn't like it. Garmadon looked at both Pythor and Andrea, his wicked heart insisted, but a softer side to him pleaded _No no, don't do it. _A tough choice, for a villain, either kill both of his enemies, when one is like a daughter to him. He shook the thought out of his head and went ahead and pointed the staff at Pythor, the snake frowned, "Wow...you really are cruel...very well then. _Kill her_."

"NO!" Lily cried.

But before anyone died, there was a loud roar from outside, and everyone froze, especially Garmadon. They heard cries and screams, and a loud explosion, and the volcano shook, Pythor backed away, his eyes narrowing in fear. Dragons flew in from all places, all ready to fight, the snakes and skeletons stood absolutely still to the massive hoard of reptiles with wings, thinking themselves either to run or be cooked. Garmadon only stared in shock, and once he saw Kai and Nya on a massive fire dragon, he lost it. He turned to his men, furious, "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! GET THEM!"

The skeletons and Serpentine broke away from their patrol, the only ones that were left, and went in to fight, even the skeleton holding the chain. "AHHH!" the four yelled, but instantly were caught by Kai and Nya's dragon. They could all breath a sigh of relief, as they were being lifted up away from the lava. Since the floor was gone, they could easily climb out of the cage and meet up with the twins. "Took you long enough!" Jay yelled.

"Sorry," Kai chuckled, "I just had to help a few friends."

Lily smiled, she was happy her brother was ok. The Dragons all swooped in from all places, this way and that, up and down, the Earth Dragons dug up from the rock floor and into the volcano, their solid scales protecting them from the molten heat. The skeletons and serpentine fighters were being numbered, mostly being cornered or already sitting in the stomachs of most dragons. Kai hopped on his dragon and flew up to join the fight, Nya took to the ground, helping her friends. Andrea broke free from her chains and side-kicked the two serpentine beside her, but one behind her caught her in surprise. If it wasn't for Lily, she might've been impaled. She smiled at her sister, and Lily only smiled back, "I apologize for before, can we, maybe fight together again?" Andrea took her by the elbow, "Absolutely." They swung themselves and paced up the walls, jumping on any Serpentine that delayed some Dragons flight. Cole swung his scythe straight into the ground, the earth cracked allowing Earth Dragons to climb through and gobble up some snakes and bones. One nudged him from behind, he laughed, "Rocky would be jealous if he saw me with you, big guy."

Jay and Nya worked together, Zane threw his shurikens straight for the walls of the temple, making it cold enough for the Ice Dragons that poured in, and colder for the serpentine. Garmadon glanced around at the chaos surrounding him, he growled and ordered his men to move faster, he then looked up to see Kai leading them all, barking orders, he clenched his fists tightly in anger, "This is the _last _time you rain on my parade."

The skeletons and Serpentine all ran for cover, exiting the temple, the Dragons followed, pouring out like a swarm of angry bees, the guys all fought alongside with them, taking out any Serpentine they had. Garmadon looked around for a Rattlecopter, but Pythor had slipped away with the last one, he cursed, but he didn't really care, he could make him pay when he got the chance. He ran to the nearest Dragon and hopped on, the Dragon bucked and screeched struggling to get him off. Garmadon shouted, "QUIET OR I'LL BLAST YOU TO YOUR DEATH!" The Dragon whimpered and took for the skies, and was headed straight above Kai. The Serpentine and Skeletons stood little chance against the hoard of Dragons that swarmed the temple, only few were left, some ran off into the woods and some left on their vehicles. "WOOHOO!" the guys cheered. Jay hugged Nya, Lily hugged her sister, and Zane and Cole did a high-five. Kai smiled down at them, as they celebrated their victory, not noticing the dark lord above him. Lily noticed however, and her eyes shrunk in fear, "KAI! LOOK UP!"

The fire ninja glanced upward too late, Garmadon had shot a beam of fire straight at him, and a shriek filled the air. Everyone looked up and gasped at the scene, Kai was knocked off his dragon, and was speeding straight through the mouth of the volcano. The battle inside the temple caused the lava to rise, it was growing unstable, most of the Dragons broke away to avoid the impact, but Kai looked not to be so lucky. Andrea glanced, and soon recognized, her brother. "KAI! NO!" She wanted to jump, but Lily held her back from causing any damage, she cried.

Kai's heart was pumping, adrenaline rushed through his entire body like crazy, and it felt just like the time Inferna taught him how to fly. He suddenly felt something spark inside him, a feeling he had never felt before, almost like taking flight. Much to everyones horror, the volcano exploded with hot mass, and Kai allowed himself to be submerged in its death-bringing heat.

**(OH MAH GOD A CLIFFHANGER! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT OAO?! So, did I do a good job? Did I keep you guys on the edge of your seat? I hope so! Because the next chapter will be something to want to read! It shall be epic and full of some shocking action. Also, do you think that I should've cut off the part where Pythor makes a ransom over Andrea for his life? Wow, he really is a sick python, someone should take him to vet where they can inject him with poison! ]X Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it sure kept me excited! Sadly, I'm almost finished with this pilot, buuuut, that means the episodes are coming! .D. Yes they will center a certain Ninja, and some conflicts their facing as they all struggle to find the rest of the Ninjas of Legend according to the prophecy, and when I say all I mean all, Andrea and Lily join tha team! X3 Well, that's it for me, until next time, have a Magnificent Monday guys, and a very good night! Thanks for reading!) **


	27. Chapter 27: A Fight To The Finish

A bask of immense light spread out through the area, the others had to shield their eyes to avoid permanent blindness. Once the light faded they all looked up to see the creature, left behind in Kai's place. Instead of a young man, there, in midair was a Black and Red crested _dragon_, its ginormous wings keeping it in the air. Garmadon's eyes widen in horror, and the rest gaped in shock.

"He's reached his Dragon Potential," Lily uttered, Cole, Jay and Zane all looked at her confused, but Andrea only smiled with excitement. Kai, now in Dragon form, glared straight at Garmadon, his sharp eyes making out his angered expression. Garmadon growled and hit his dragon on the head, it whined, but went straight on shooting Kai. Kai dodged with fast agility, and sped straight towards the dark lord, Garmadon urged himself to go up and managed to dodge Kai in a second. The fire ninja bared his sharp set of teeth and growled, he roared loudly the sound echoing throughout the forest. The dragons that had fled heard his call and flew back to fight alongside him, Garmadon became outnumbered. But he showed no fear, the same with Kai and his army. The other just watched as the two were about to face off, a little nervous and anxious.

Garmadon ordered his dragon to attack, and the battle commenced, one lone dragon against a whole hoard. Kai dove straight for Garmadon, but the villain merely went forward to take another shot, the fire ninja dodged by just an inch. Andrea glanced upward into the swarm battle, and looked around for her brother, she saw her trying to subdue Garmadon. "Go get him, bro," she whispered.

Kai lashed out at him, Garmadon shrieked, trying to struggle from his piercing fingers, he soon made a hit once he struck Kai on the head with the impenetrable golden staff. Kai shrieked at the energy source that surged through him, he nearly fell out of the sky. Some dragons blindly turned on each other, Garmadon saw this as an advantage, he blasted some dark energy from the tip of the staff, clouding the minds of some dragons, making them turn against one another. The tables seemed to have turned, and the swarm had now become a bloodbath, dragons slashing this way and that, many being spiraled out of the sky, Garmadon could only laugh at the chaos. Kai flew upward and tried to calm the dragons but one cut him merely in the head, he cried and fell back.

The guys saw the danger, Andrea was the one to spring into action, she turned to her dragon form and flew at full speed towards Kai, she took him under her wing, Kai grit his teeth and struggled. "It's alright Kai," she cooed calmly. Kai looked up at Andrea, and immediately recognized her from her eyes...Andrea, Andrea was alive.

Garmadon's laughter was all that was heard from the commotion, as he directed orders to the dragons in hopes of disabling them all from the battle. Kai grew angrier, upon seeing what he was doing with his people, he broke free from Andrea's comfort and launched himself straight towards the villain, Garmadon was caught off guard and Kai knocked him off his dragon in spite of seconds. The rest gasped, as the two began falling from impossible height into the swarm of belligerent dragons. Garmadon cursed, "GET OFF ME!" The fire ninja beat his wings hard, soon catching the wind, Garmadon proceeded to hurt him. Kai growled and scratched him in the arm, the villain winced and swung his staff in an attempt to throw Kai off, the fire ninja shrieked at its touch but held tightly not caring if he so much got brutally hurt, and glared at the villain with his beady eyes, he then rammed his head against Garmadon's chest, making him let go of the staff. The weapon fell to the ground, and Garmadon gasped, "NO!" The dragons that were once controlled were no longer under the influence of darkness, they fell to the ground, weakened, and as for Garmadon he could already feel all the power he once so greatly wielded, drain from him instantly, he felt weaker, and powerless. He looked up at Kai and growled, he punched the young man straight in the head, Kai shrieked and let go of him, Garmadon hit the floor with a loud thud.

He saw the weapon just inches away and ran to grab it, Kai landed right between him and the weapon, baring his sharp teeth, as a warning to back off. Garmadon would not hesitate to charge, he rammed into Kai's hard dragon skull, and attempted to break his neck. Kai fought back however, bucking and flapping his wings hard. Garmadon pounded his fists against his scales, but Kai threw him off eventually. Garmadon fell back hard against the grass, his head throbbing, and his body weak. He sprang to his feet to find he was surrounded, not only by Kai, but by everyone else. Andrea approached the staff, her weapon and picked it up, feeling the balance of its power in her grasp, she glanced so pitiful at Garmadon, and pointed the weapon between his eyes. "It seems, the tables have turned, you stole what once belonged to me, and I got it back, one way or the other," she spat.

Garmadon glanced around him, and could only glare in hatred, "You will pay...one day, I will be back for revenge!"

"Oh sure," Jay joked, "When? When we're 52?" Cole laughed, and the dark lord only glared. "Go back to the depths of the Underworld, Garmadon, and may this be the day of your defeat," Andrea ordered. Garmadon took one last look at her, then ran off, his curses heard until their was complete silence. The weakened dragons all let out a moan, they were gravely injured, while some managed to rise to their feet. Lily, Zane, Cole, Nya and Jay all went to help them, while Andrea stayed behind with Kai. At first she could only just look at him, then she smiled, "You did good, Kai, very, very good."

Kai smiled, and Andrea placed her hand on his scaly head, careful not to touch the permanent scar now left on his face. Kai took a look at himself, he was pretty surprised, and Andrea thought that she could explain, "You reached it by embracing the fire within you, in this case, harnessing its wild actions. Achieving that or motivation."

Kai soon frowned, Andrea looked at him worried, "What's wrong?"

Kai turned back to himself, the scar showing on his face in the afternoon sun, it moved as he frowned, "I was...motivated...somewhat..."

"How?" Andrea asked. Kai choked back tears, "He seemed to...Garmadon...eh...I-Inferna..." Andrea eyed him sorrowfully, her eyes widening, she knew Inferna, one of their dragons, but she could not believe she had been killed. She wanted to question it further, but seeing Kai's expression she only let it slide, she wrapped her arms around Kai and allowed him to shed a few tears on her shoulder. "It's ok, let it out, Kai," she cooed. Lily glanced over and upon seeing Kai's expression, she came over, along with the others, and some dragons. Kai soon became comforted by his friend and his sisters, and he was glad, that at least, he still had people he loved that stood by him.

**(Woo! Kai reached his dragon potential! In an epic battle against Garmadon and some dragons, and it looked like Andrea has gotten her staff back! That's good! But what's not good is that Garmadon is going to come back for some revenge, the question is when, and how? We'll get to that in later episodes, I just hope you guys thought this was a good enough chapter to meet your interests, the next chapter, we will have a funeral for Inferna, and some introduces will be made, I hope you all are excited for next chapter! It will have some interesting stuff, besides the sadness and the grieving, but, eh, you get the point. Until next time, though, have a Thrilling Tuesday, and I hope you enjoyed this, thanks for reading!) **


	28. Chapter 28: Funeral

Upon returning to Dragon Island, the dragons and everyone all held a funeral for Inferna, to make sure she hadn't died unhonored. "We are all gathered here today, right here, right now, to honor the death of a courageous dragon who gave her life, to save someone she loved. Inferna, an alpha fire dragon, a loyal companion and friend to many others, especially my little brother, Kai," Lily spoke, turning to her brother, who fared a melancholy expression, "which is why now I mark this day, the date of her death, December 26th, 2011. Now, I will order a moment of silence for our fallen friend, to ensure she rest in peace."

Everyone stood in silence, before the earth dragons dug a grave hole for Inferna and set her forth into the ground. Once she was covered, all lowered their heads and then parted ways. Nya glanced over at Kai, who was the only one standing at Inferna's grave, she turned to Jay, and he could only shake his head in pity, "Poor guy, he must've really loved that dragon." Nya frowned and went over to him, leaving Jay alone, the lightning ninja could understand, it was hard to lose someone close to you, especially if he or she was loved well. Kai gazed down at the dirt below him, he then got on his knees and let out a low sob, his whole body shook and all that came from him were low cries and hiccups, he was struck with sorrow and regret. "I-I'm...s-so...s-sorry...I-Inferna...(sniff) I-I couldn't...save y-you," he muttered.

Once Nya reached him, she felt hurt , she couldn't bear to see Kai like this, is broke her heart. She kneeled beside him, and wrapped her arms around him in comfort, Kai embraced her hug and continued to sob, with his sister muttering calm words to him, "Its ok...I know its hard..." Kai let out one last sob, and calmed himself, Nya rubbed his back gently, "There there, brother..."

Kai sniffled, wiping away his tears, then looking straight at his sister, his eyes all red and puffy, "(Sniff) T-Thanks..."

"Anytime, Kai, I'm here for you every step of the way," she stated, rubbing his arm. Kai looked back at the grave and choked back tears, Nya looked at him, "Why are you so at fault? What did you do to cause this?" He turned to her and then at the ground, letting out a sigh, "I...It...it was a cold afternoon...I heard a battle going on outside...so, with a pair of wings, made of paper, I went out to fight. Inferna had joined too, she was leading them off to battle against the attacking skeleton and serpentine troops, Garmadon had come himself. I was helping out a few captured dragons, and Inferna flew towards me in defense...s-she...looked at me nervous, her eyes, she was frightened. I didn't know what she had tried to do until it was too late, she was s-shot...down...and..." He stopped himself there, unable to keep himself from breaking out into tears, but Nya had heard enough, she already knew. "Garmadon, killed her...didn't he?" she stated, almost in disgust. Kai gave a slow nod, wiping away the tears.

Nya didn't know what to say, she was already struck with grief, this dragon that Kai befriended, Inferna, had saved him from the terrible fate of death, and had helped him out during battle, and Kai blamed himself, for not saving her. Now this made her feel worse, she put a comforting hand on Kai's shoulder, and looked him straight in the eye, "Kai, look at me." He did, and met her serious complexion shown through her chocolate brown eyes, he couldn't even look away, "don't blame yourself for something you couldn't put a stop to, she saved you, and you should be thankful. I reckon you are, but putting this out on yourself wont do any good, look what you've done! You lead an entire hoard of dragons to a rescue! You reached your dragon potential and put an end to Garmadon, for now at least, and you made a good deal of yourself."

Kai looked away, letting his elbows rest on his knees, "But...she's gone...I-Inferna-"

"Would be proud, of what you have done," Nya cut in. Kai looked at her, and by the look in her eyes, he could tell she was being truthful, he sighed, and gave a slow nod, "Ok..." The samurai pat his back, "She would want you to be happy, she's in a better place now, watching over you...like mom and dad..."

Kai nodded, a small frown forming at the edge of his mouth upon remembering, "Right..."

Andrea came over to the two, and they looked up at her, their sad frowns turning into weak smiles, their older sister returned the expression. "You two alright? I heard someone cry over here and I wanted to make sure you guys were alright," Andrea stated.

"Yeah, we're fine," Nya replied, looking over to Kai, "Right, Kai?" The fire ninja nodded, "Yep, we're alright." Andrea chuckled, "Well then, who wants to come with me to drop this off at the Dragon Temple?" She took out the Staff of Dragons , Kai saw his reflection upon its smooth, gold surface, he looked up at Andrea, "You know, I think you should keep it with you."

Andrea glanced at it, "Really? Why?"

"You don't want _this _happening again, do you?" Kai motioned to the grave. Andrea frowned, "No, I guess not. Anyway, do you guys want a ride home? Cause I'll take you to back to Destiny's Bounty, or, you can fly there?"

Kai looked at both Andrea, and then at Lily who was speaking with the others, he smiled, "No...I've got a better idea. I'd figure, Sensei would like to meet you two, and make a few _adjustments _to the team."

**(Welp! What an ending, well not technically, since tomorrow is the epilogue, where we finally get to see Sensei and Lloyd again, and finally add Lily and Andrea to the team! Also, there will be a hint on who the first episode will be about, can you take a guess? Pick from these three that are left: Zane, Jay, or Cole. You guys guess! The ones who get it right will be featured on my page as a treat! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, the way it started out, and the way it had ended, and I really hope your all psyched for the first season episodes (and also season 4 of the actual show coming next year! X3) anyway, until next time, have a Wavy Wednesday guys, and thanks for reading!) **


	29. Chapter 29: Epilogue

In the blink of an eye, the storm clouds that had once been in the sky, disappeared like wisps of vapor. Citizens of Ninjago gazed up at the clear skies and jumped up to cheer. Sensei had come out of the Bounty to see it, Lloyd followed him, the aged master gazed around to find that the storm had ended. He could feel his worries melting away, "The balance, has been restored."

Lloyd looked up and pointed ahead of them, "Uncle, look!" Wu turned and what he saw was most surprising, his students, Cole, Jay, and Zane, riding dragons, three of them towards Destiny's Bounty. One was black and red crested, another had a purple aura surrounding it signalling great power, and the third was only like the first but silver crested. The three all smiled once they caught sight of their teacher, the dragons landed on deck and let them down.

Lloyd ran over to pet one, though Sensei only followed to be cautious, he turned to his three students, "Whats this?"

"Our dragon friends, sensei, what else do they look like, hippos?" Jay joked. Sensei couldn't help but smile, but he frowned upon noticing one was missing, "Where is Kai?"

The red crested dragon brought himself forward towards Wu, and he only looked upon the dragon in wonder, but when he looked into the dragons autumn green eyes, he gaped, "Kai?" Their was a flash of light before him, and once it faded, in the dragons place stood Kai, in his ZX robes, Wu blinked, obviously awestruck. "Yeah," Kai scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "I tend to have learned a few things during this quest."

"I...I see," Wu stuttered, still trying to piece what had just occurred, "Who...how?"

Kai shrugged, "Don't ask me..."

The silver crested dragon turned to her original form, Lily, in her silver and white silk robes, and Andrea. Except, when Wu first laid eyes on her, he didn't believe what he saw, he only tense upon seeing her face again. "A...Andrea?" he gasped in unison. Andrea stared back at him, she only stood still, as her old teacher eyed her in amazement, after a whole minute of staring he spoke again, "I...It...cant be..."

"I'm right here...master," she uttered, making the other four, (except Kai) jump. "Master?!" they all yelled.

Wu walked over to her, and wrapped her in a hug, a few tears of joy leaving his eyes, "I-I...I never thought I'd see you...again..."

Andrea began to get emotional herself, but she dare not shed tears, she only embraced the warm feeling, not ever wanting it to end, "N-Neither did I..." Wu finished crying and broke away, smiling widely at her, "You've grown since the last time I saw you, and you've learned much. I see you protected that staff well."

Andrea glanced at the staff in her hands, she smiled, "Yeah...I guess I did..."

Sensei smiled warmly and turned to the rest of his students, "You all must be tired, come now, now that the balance has restored we may celebrate, Zane, you wouldn't mind making dinner, would you?"

"Of course not, Sensei," the Nindroid bowed and headed inside to cook, the others only sighing in relief, except Cole who wanted to be the one to cook. "Now as for you two young ladies," Sensei stated, turning to Andrea and Lily, then smiling, "Welcome, to the team."

The night was great for our noble heroes, and the dinner Zane prepared was delicious, as always, things couldn't seem to get better than this. Andrea and Lily had moved into the spare bedrooms on the Bounty, and went in to join the celebration, well, Lily did, Andrea seemed to have missed the party. Cole began to get a little worried of where she had went to, he excused himself to go check. He found her outside on the roof of their house, looking out towards the beautiful crescent moon. Cole silently made his way up to sit next to her, but he nearly slipped while reaching the rooftop, and would've fallen if Andrea hadn't caught him by the arm. She smiled at him, "You know if your going to sneak on me, bound to end up as a chew toy."

Cole gulped at the idea, making Andrea chuckled, "I'm kidding, come on up, rocky." She hoisted him up with one pull, letting him sit beside her as both of them looked out into the midnight sky, and Cole had begun to see how beautiful it was. But when he turned to Andrea, he almost felt that wasn't true, her appearance was bound to be much more prettier than the moon. He then remembered why he came, "(Clears throat) So...uh, what a nice night, eh?"

"Yeah," Andrea replied, her eyes locked on the moon, Cole rubbed the back of his head, what should he say? He hadn't felt ever this much nervous ever, he didn't know how to talk to girls! Cole then decided to cut to the chase, since there was nothing better for him to say, "Why aren't you celebrating with us?"

"Huh?" she asked, turning to him, finally.

"We're inside partying, and...well, you seem distant," Cole spoke. Andrea looked at him then down, she sighed, "I just...I just cant help but feel...worried, about the future."

"The future?" Cole questioned, "why should you be worried about that?"

Andrea tensed, "Because..." There was a long moment of silence between them, and Cole began to think whether this was a good idea to come up here, but then Andrea spoke again, "Because there's not much to tell...Garmadon will return for revenge...its not something we can change, Cole, one day he'll come back...and maybe...he just might get what he wants."

She looked away from him, and Cole could understand why, he sort of felt the same, but not in the way Andrea felt, I mean, both Wu and Garmadon trained her, by the way he saw it, and having to face someone that had been so close to you was hard enough...he knew it perfectly.

But right now he didn't matter, Andrea was troubled and needed comfort, so he had to be for her. Cole put a hand on her shoulder, and she looked back at him. "We all...have to make hard decisions sometimes, even if it means facing someone you thought you knew, or someone as close to you enough to be family, its hard, I know...but, no one can predict the future, Andrea, no one has that power...wait, you _don't _right?"

Andrea looked down, "No...I guess not..."

"Well, that's just the point, there's no way of telling whats around the corner, but all that we can do is prepare ourselves, so when evil comes back, we'll be ready for them, we'll be ready for a fight, to make sure the peace is restored...got that?" Cole asked. Andrea turned, and smiled at him, she nodded slowly, "Yes, Cole...I got that."

The earth ninja smiled, "Great."

Andrea smiled and looked out at the moon, Cole joined in and there was a moment of silence, before Cole started to speak again, "You know...if Kai gained his Dragon potential, due to the fact he's the prince of Dragons, and your little brother, does that mean that only _he _can gain his Dragon potential, and we cant?"

"No, that doesn't really mean that, all the Ninjas of Legend will reach it, when we find them all, boy wont that be an adventure," Andrea laughed. Cole chuckled, "Yeah..." Suddenly, the insides of Andrea's robes began to emit a faint glow of light, and Cole noticed, "Hey, whats that inside your robes?"

Andrea reached in the folds of her clothes to pull out the last piece of the prophecy, and the glow was coming from the paper, as it began to write words on the paper, they both watched in awe. Once it had stopped writing, the light dimmed to reveal a sentence in pure gold letters: _An earthborn finds its way, the way of the dragon to sway, soon or later, time will tell, all in all things will not come well_.

Andrea looked at Cole, and he knew exactly what the text meant, he smiled nervously, "At least we know who's next..."

**(aaaaand the end! That marks the end of the first pilot did you like it? I hope so! But not to worry, tomorrow or the next day I'll update with the first episode of season one, and yes, the next to reach his Dragon potential is Cole, so the first episode will be based on Cole, hope you guys are ready, cause its gonna be epic! Sort of, I don't know yet...oh well, until then, have a thriving Thursday, and I thank you all for reading this! Those who are celebrating the Jewish New Year today, happy new years to you!)**


End file.
